


Wind, Salt and Water

by Airuna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Badass Maia Roberts, But also, Done With All Of You Ragnor Fell, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Humor and Introspection, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Inspired by the Odyssey, Kidnapped Jace, Kind of there Simon Lewis and Clary Fray, Late Night Conversations, Love, M/M, Mermaids, Out Alec Lightwood, Pining, Pirate Magnus Bane, Rescue Mission, Secrets, Slow Burn, Smarter than You Isabelle Lightwood, The Herondale are the royal family, Unresolved Romantic Tension, You've been warned, aristocratic Alec Ligthwood, hard choices, kind of?, prince jace, since that seems his natural state on the show, trust and betrayal, which reminds me, which will obviously get resolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: When Prince Jace gets kidnapped, it's up to Lord Alexander Lightwood and his band of mitfists to save him. But there is a problem, no one knows where the lair of the infamous pirate Sebastian Morgernster is located, so they'll need the help of a pirate condemned to hang.Meanwhile Magnus has his own agenda and he won't allow anything or anyone to get in his way. And yes, Ragnor, he is completely capable of doing this, just wait and see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of embarassing how long I've been working on this fic (around a year or so) and I was going to wait to start posting until I had a bit more of it but I need cheering up after the cancellation that I refuse to believe( #keep fighting) so here it is, maybe this will force me to be more productive, who knows. I hope you like it! This was beta'd by the lovely alecisgay.

Alec Lightwood was furiously patrolling the streets of Alicante. He was walking too loudly and focusing too little on his surroundings to actually catch anyone infringing the law but it didn't matter, no one was foolish enough to cause trouble in the city of the Queen. It may not have been one of the biggest of the realm but, thanks to its optimal geographic situation and its thriving harbor, it served as headquarters of the Clave, the self-appointed guardians of peace in the seven seas. Consequently it was home to more officials of the Clave than civilians. Usually, Alec loved patrolling, getting to protect his beloved city and his people, even if they didn't always appreciate his efforts. Today, though, today he was pissed. 

"Come on, Alec, wait for me!" His sworn brother, Jace, fell into step with him. "I know Grandmother is being unfair but really, I never thought I'd see you this worked up on behalf of a pirate," he teased trying to get Alec to slow down.

"I don't care if he is a pirate or a fishmonger," Alec spitted indignantly. "What I care about is that if it hadn't been for him Max would be... That it's because of him that Max isn't..." Alec couldn't even finish the phrase, the thought so horrible it was inconceivable. And yet it would have been a reality had it not been for the quick intervention of the pirate.

"Max is fine," Jace said forcefully, like he was trying to convince himself more than Alec  and he was reminded that he hadn't been the only one who’d been forced to watch helplessly how his little brother almost died. The Crown may not consider Jace and Max brothers but, like in many things, the blonde prince disagreed. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, willing the memory of Max almost fatal fall to go away, along with the residual helplessness and guilt. 

"I know," he said trying to keep his voice softer and not snap at his, for once, blameless brother. "And it's all thanks to that pirate. The same pirate the Queen wants to hang!" He could not help but shout the last part. Screaming his disgruntle with the Queen's decision was a stupid thing to do but Alec trusted his Parabatai and no one else was here to witness it. "And my parents agree with her! I cannot believe them! How can they be so fucking ungrateful!" 

"Calm down, brother," a third voice joined them. "We all agree it's unfair but getting angry and shouting in the streets is not going to help anyone." A beautiful young woman caught up with them and Jace send her a grateful glance.

"It's helping me already, Izzy," Alec grunted causing his siblings to smile."It's stopping me from shouting at the Clave."

"I'm sure it is," agreed Isabelle, rolling her eyes. "But maybe we should stop complaining and actually do something about it." Both boys paused and shared a look when they recognized the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Are you suggesting we break him out?" asked Jace, while excitement slipped into his tone his face remained mostly incredulous. 

"Are you insane?" asked Alec at the same time, all his anger transforming into worry. "No way, neither of you will do something so utterly stupid. We are in enough hot waters with the Clave as it is."

"I'm confused Alec, weren't you just advocating for his life?" asked Isabelle crossing her arms with a pout.

"Yeah, but not in exchange for yours!" her brother exclaimed, a hand raising to mess with his hair. "Look, I'm sure I can figure something else out, maybe Jace can convince the Queen to exile him instead." 

"I don't think so. My grandmother is one stubborn lady and, anyway, he was already exiled. Him being here is actually one of his crimes," Jace reminded him. His thoughtful expression became a defensive one when he saw his siblings looking at him in shock. "What? I've been reading up on his charges, I didn't agree with his arrest either!"

"And... " prompted Izzy, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"And some of those charges are fucking hilarious," admitted Jace with a delighted smile. "Do you know he was arrested in Singapore for impersonating a Silent Brother? I'm sure there's a good story there. And there was that time in which he almost got caught stealing the crown jewels because..."

"Can we focus? This isn't a joke," Alec interrupted, "We are talking about treason here."

"It's only treason if they catch us," argued Isabelle cockily. "And we are way too smart for that."

"Yeah, I'm sure that the Clave won't look into the three officials that owe a life deed to him and who were very vocally against his arrest." Alec’s sarcastic smile made his siblings roll their eyes. "Well, the two officials because we all know Jace is untouchable."

"I'm really not. And I'm not going to let you guys take the fall without me." Alec stopped himself for commenting that this was literally in his job description. "We just have to wait for the right moment, we need a distraction, something so big that the escape of a single criminal will be overlooked," Jace mused.

"Great, so something like the Apocalypse then?" asked Alec shrugging. Jace threw him a mostly fake wounded look.

"Alec, sarcasm is not helpful," his sister told him too sweetly. 

"Good, because I don't want to help you both dig your own grave," the dark haired man replied. "Especially not in broad light in the middle of the street where anyone could overhear us and report us. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Hey, where are you going?" Jace asked him when he saw Alec was taking the opposite direction to go back home.

"To thank the pirate," he answered without turning. "And to apologize for mom arresting him.”

"So you aren't going there to gather Intel about where they are holding him?" asked Izzy amused, faking a disappointed pout.

"Of course not, that would be against the law." Alec winked at her and both of his siblings laughed. "Finish this patrol for me, will you?" 

***

The Clave owned an island several miles from Idris, far enough off the land that you could not go there without a boat. In that island they had their main prison, the one where they send the worst criminals and rebels, it was basically inexpugnable and rumor had it that no one had ever managed to escape from there. That was not where Magnus was. He had just been caught and was still pending trial, even though he knew the Clave had decided the verdict long before they had even managed to get their hands on him. He was guilty of most of what they were accusing him, of course, but still! It really wasn't fair.

One would have thought that saving the life of a little boy, especially one that was very clearly from one of the Old Families, would have endeared the Clave to him but Magnus knew them too well to expect mercy. Or even justice. His only option was to escape and he hadn't figured out a way yet. He sighed dramatically, he was so dreadfully bored! And he really didn't have any time to lose. If he didn't manage to escape soon then she would most certainly die. 

He heard steps coming to his cell but he really couldn't be bothered to turn around and face his visitor. Really, nobody could blame him for not being in the mood to entertain a Clave official. 

"Uhm... Hi?" the deep, masculine voice came from outside his cell. Magnus turned with all the intention to tell the visitor to fuck off.

"Hello there," he purred instead. The man on the other side of the bars was not boring in the slightness. Tall as a tree, gorgeous hazel eyes and built like a wall. Magnus definitely approved. The royal uniform was a bit of a turn off, though. A uniform that clearly showed high status. "How can I help you?"

"You kind of already did," the other one answered, looking earnest and confusing the hell out of Magnus.

"Pretty sure I'd remember a face like yours if that was true," he answered flirtatiously. The other man blushed adorably and really, if this was some kind of sick stratagem of the Clave, they really did deserve some credit for such a fine actor.

"Well, not me personally," he amended, pink still coloring his cheeks. "My family. You helped my family."

"I don't make an habit of helping the Old Families, darling." The pirate shook his head. "Mostly because they want me dead," he ended with a flourish of his hand signaling the cell he was being held on. The man's gorgeous face fell in guilt. 

"But you did," he still insisted, now looking to the floor instead, "my brother, Max, you saved him today," he finally explained.

"That was your brother?" Magnus repeated, understanding a bit more what was going on. "Is he okay, then?"

"He is," the official answered firmly. "Thanks to you. He’s still scared but he’s tough, he'll recover quickly," he added with a proud smile that the pirate found himself answering with one of his own.

"I'm glad. He was way too young to die," he said sincerely. The other one nodded solemnly but didn't say anything. The silence stretched between them far too long for it to be anything other than awkward. “So, while I do appreciate the report on your brother health, I’m wondering if there’s any other reason for your visit?"

"Oh! Yes! Sorry, I just, sorry." It really wasn't fair how adorable this official was when he was tripping over his words. "I wanted to say thank you, for saving him. And apologize for my parents. They shouldn't have ordered your arrest. It was unfair.”

"What?" Magnus found himself at a loss of words for the first time in what felt like forever. He didn't know what was more strange, that a member of the Clave was thanking him or that said member was apologizing for his arrest.

"It wasn't fair," he repeated. "The only reason you had your guard down was because you were rescuing Max. Hell, we wouldn't have known you were even in the city otherwise!" He actually sounded angry on Magnus’ behalf.

"Life isn't fair, darling," Magnus said, still delighted at the ever increasing blush on the other's face and more so that he had failed to complain about the nickname. "I learned that a long time ago."

"I'm still sorry, though. And so are my siblings. We will try to make them see reason I promise," he vowed so earnestly that Magnus almost felt sorry for his responding laughter.

"Don't bother, handsome, you will not accomplish anything, except to be branded as untrustworthy. The Clave has no use for thinking nor protests, you should know that better than I," he told him pointing to his uniform. A frown marred his visitor's face and that simply wouldn't do. "Don't worry about me, I've gotten myself out of worse situation," he added with a wink. The other seemed to hesitate.

"If there's anything we could do..." he offered dubiously. 

"You could get me the key that's hanging from that dog's neck,” Magnus offered sarcastically knowing all too well that the other couldn't comply.

"That key is the least of your problems. There are two guards on this floors only exit and five more by the front door of the building. Not to mention that the whole city would be on alert in less than five minutes because there's always someone on the lookout in that tower over there." He pointed to the building which was visible outside the window in the cell. "And the harbor is on the opposite side of the city, you couldn't make it there without a very solid plan and knowledge of the streets' locations." Either this man was incredible stupid or he was actually serious about helping Magnus out. Not that this information was very encouraging but if he was to actually try and escape it was vital. He was aware that he was gaping but the other man just smiled at him shyly.

"I have to go, they will be wondering where am I," he said before Magnus could regain his ability to speak.

"Wait!" Magnus shouted when the other was reaching the door, desperate to keep him there a moment longer.  "Wait," he repeated in a more calm tone of voice. "All this talking and we haven't even introduced ourselves properly. I'm Magnus," he offered with a friendly smile realizing that he didn't actually know the other's name. 

"Alec," he answered matching his smile. They stood there, both smiling at each other without saying anything for a few minutes. "I should... I really.. hm... I have to..." Alec tried, unable to tear his eyes away from Magnus face.

"Right." Magnus allowed his smile to grow. "You have to get home. Come visit me some other time?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Alec answered throwing the goofiest smile he had ever seen. "Bye," he said and basically skipped out of the room.

"Well, that was not boring," Magnus allowed. "Not boring at all," and he would deny with his dying breath that he glued himself to the window, trying to spot the young official leaving the prison. 

So the Clave actually had officials that could think for themselves. That was new. Anyhow, if Alec had told him the truth, and for some reason Magnus actually believed he had, there was no point in trying to get out of this cell. His best shot would be on the transport towards the trial then. Or during said trial. He highly doubted that anything else of interest would happen till then, Alec could not afford another visit without raising suspicion and why would he? Magnus had already cleared his conscience and now he would surely go back to being a good little soldier like the hundreds of other boys and girls the Clave recruited. Magnus sighed and looked over the city. It was a beautiful place, at least. Though all the marble and architecture marvels in the world could never convince Magnus to live surrounded by such hypocrites. He closed his eyes, deciding to nap and save his energy. When he opened them a few hours later, the city was in flames.

***

"What's going on?" Alec shouted between the ashes and screams. He was with Jace, protecting, against orders, the part of the town closest to the harbor. 

"Pirates," answered the blonde slashing one of them while pushing another one into the water.

Alec stabbed his opponent, a bit more viciously than he would have had he not broken his bow, and quickly turned to another, stopping her from making her way up to the city. "No shit," he told Jace, managing to roll his eyes at him in the middle of the battle. "Do we know what crew they are? And how did they get here without being seen? Why do they have these numbers?" The pirates Alec and Jace had left for dead raised, their faces blank and their wounds still bleeding and resumed their graceless, force-driven attacks. "Or why the angel does  _ that _ keep happening?" Alec managed to disarm one, using the same axe he had stolen to open her head in two. "That should keep you dead," he murmured angrily.

Jace laughed, that fresh and slightly maniacal way he did only when fighting. He had once shared with Alec that it was only then that he actually felt free. Free of all his responsibilities and duties and past. Alec's expert opinion was that Jace was just an adrenaline junkie. "No idea, brother." But as soon as he had said it, the weirdly cold wind that was blowing in that summer night (but eh, weirder things were happening, like a woman with the skull completely fractured trying to grab Alec's leg, for example) dissipated the, again not season appropriate, mist from the sea allowing the sworn brothers to distinguish the flag. "Morgenstern," grunted Jace and his excitement turned instantly in worry. "Alec, do you think he is here for..."

"No," the other quickly shook his head, even if he wasn't so sure himself. "And even if he were, she is safe in the castle and we won't let them get there, will we?"

Jace smiled at him before slashing the throat of the pirate he was fighting against. "Damn right we won't." And maybe they'd manage that. They were outnumbered and their opponents were admittedly strong and freakishly resilient but Jace and Alec’s strength was also above average and, most importantly, they knew how to use it, had trained and trained till their bodies had become familiar, effective weapons. And they weren't alone. There were two other officials fighting with them though everyone had been ordered to protect the castle, where the people living in the higher parts of the city had been evacuated. Helping with that had been the mission that Queen Imogene had, bredugendly, given them realizing that Jace would not sit tight and wait while their commoners were murdered and their houses burned. She should have known that given a finger, Jace would take an arm. Well, she'd doubtlessly find a way to blame it on Alec, as usual.

A commotion came from their right and Alec forced himself not to look, knowing that that would be Jace's instinctual reaction and that he'd need someone to cover him in his distraction. "The orphanage," the blonde whispered, his tone the closest to despair that Alec could remember from him. "They are burning children!" his voice was filled with rage and he disposed, Alec hoped that finally definitly, of what was left of their enemies. "We need to go help them."

Alec nodded. He quickly looked over the other two dissident officials. They were both of low rang, probably came from this same poor part of the city, but they seemed to be holding their own. Well, the dark-skinned woman was (and Alec really needed to look into getting her a promotion, she was fierce). The lean, glass-wearing boy clearly needed more training. But he was brave. He was fighting in an inferno when his orders had been to retire to the castle. They would hold the fort while him and Jace took the children somewhere safe. They were turning towards the building when a figure emerged from the ship. "Sebastian is here," Alec pointed out grinding his teeth. Of course the devil was here. And of course this was his fault. Everything always was.

"They won't be able to face him on their own," The woman seemed to find offense by that but Alec nodded. "You go get the children, I'll take him down."

Alec hesitated, "Jace, my duty is..."

"Your duty is to protect the people of Idris, and obey your prince. Even when said prince asks you to help him steal all the kitchen's apples." The blonde winked at him. 

"I don't remember swearing that," Alec told him, amused. "Be careful, alright?"

"Yeah," Jace turned toward the smirking blonde that was already making his way towards them. "When am I ever not careful?" he joked. And Alec rolled his eyes, he had a bad feeling about it.

***

The prince had been taken.

_ The prince _ had been taken.

The prince had been _ taken. _

Sebastian had Jace.

Alec grinded his teeth, standing in front of a grief stricken monarch. Though of course, Herondale's didn't have time for tears. It was so much useful to transform that despair into rage.

"You had orders!" the queen shouted at him in front of all the court. "Jace was not even supposed to be there!”

"I'm the Parabatai. I answer solely to the prince and he ordered me to go there with him and to leave him there to go aid the orphanage." He had saved seven children, one no more than a baby, but it was hard to be glad of that when all he could think of was that he had failed to protect Jace.

"You  _ were _ Parabatai. The title dies when the prince does," spat Imogene.  

Alec raised his head at that. "Jace is not dead. Sebastian won't kill him right away. He is a lun... troubled,” he corrected himself, aware of the delicate sensibilities of the court. “But smart enough to know that an alive prince is far more beneficial to him than a dead one. If we go after him..."

"We can't," the Queen said and Alec eyes widened. Imogene Herondale was a stubborn, hardened woman that valued family more for pride and blood than love. But her grandson was her jewel and she had never tried to hide it. For her to refuse to go to his aid... "We lost too many people in the first war against the Morgenstern’s, too many good families are without heirs already. I cannot risk the few that we still have in a mission to save a single person. Not even when that person is the prince."

Ice crawled into Alec's veins. Was she seriously suggesting abandoning Jace? But no, there was something in her gaze, a dare of sorts that Alec quickly understood. "Then send me," he said simply. "I'm the Parabatai, I was singled out as a child to be the prince’s companion, his protector, his adviser. My training has been tied to that, I don't possess land that could make me partial in my role as adviser, my sister is my family's heir and my brother can carry on our name. Like her Grace has pointed out my title is completely tied with his, without a Prince there isn't a Parabatai. I'm no Lord until Jace is back."

The Queen smiled at that and Alec was aware that he had done exactly what she had expected. "Very well. You shall take a small ship and the couple of officials that failed to protect the prince in the fight on the shore." So that would be the punishment those two had for protecting their people against orders. Alec didn't necessarily think it was fair but maybe he could find a way to let them go before it came to a fight. A rescue mission was better with the less amount of people it involved, after all.

Alec heard heels resonating on the pristine marble floor and sighed knowing what would come next. "I, Isabelle Lightwood, renounce my name and heritance and volunteer to go on this mission." Her brother bit his lips, trying to contain an exasperated smile whilst his parents gasped in horror. "My little brother Max is young enough to be raised as our heir and my parents are healthy enough that there's no risk of anything happening before he is ready." She squared her shoulders, staring straight at the Queen. "And while everyone you have appointed for this mission are remarkable soldiers this is pirates we are facing, this mission will need a superb navigator and it is known that I'm the best one in Idris."

The Queen made a bad effort of looking torn before nodding. "I cannot stop you if you are determinate to go."

Another official took a step forward, his gaze fixed on Isabelle, and Alec had to repress the urge to hiss at him. "If I may," Aldertree started. "They will probably need a medic."

"Not as much as the city will after this dreadful day," a redhead interrupted him and Alec had never been more grateful for her. Or been grateful for her at all before now. "My brother’s sins have left many wounded. But you are right, there should be another member in their party. And I would plead for the Crown to allow it to be me. They were benevolent enough to let me keep my title but my family lands were rightfully redistributed after my father's treachery and my name has no value unless I'm allowed to help clean it by helping rescue the prince." And Alec had to admit he was impressed, diplomacy was not usually the girl's forte. But apparently she could actually attempt it when her loved ones lives were on the line.

Imogene pressed her lips together forming a thin line, this time she was actually torn. She would’ve much rather sent Aldertree with them, whose loyalty was to her and not to Jace. Nor Alec. And the thought of sending Clary, the girl from a disgraced family for whom Jace had inappropriate and unapologetic feelings, bothered her. But, at the same time, every reason why he preferred Aldertree over Clary was a reason why Clary would be more reliable and useful on the mission. And she could not justify to the court sending a medic away. "Very well," she agreed. "Isabelle Lightwood, every ship on the shore is yours to choose from. Do it wisely. If that is all, I shall retire to my chambers."

"Actually..." Alec's voice surprised everyone, including himself. "If we are to embark on such a mission we will need someone with information on the pirates and their hideouts. Inside information." Isabelle's eyes shone with understanding and she sent him a proud smile.

"No respectable man has this kind of knowledge," retorted the Queen with a frown.

"No respectable man indeed," agreed Alec suppressing a smirk. "Luckily,  there is a man who should be called anything but respectable waiting for his trial."

Imogene scoffed. "It was agreed that saving a boy's life, even a Lightwood's, was not reason enough to redeem him."

"Yes," Alec nodded. "But being things as they are now, he did not save a boy's life, he saved the only heir of one of the oldest families of the Clave. Of course that alone should not secure him a pardon but perhaps a chance to prove himself? Maybe by saving the prince's live?"

And Imogene was a pragmatic woman, she knew Magnus would make a valuable asset, one that could very well make the difference between getting her grandson back alive or not. "Very well, you may offer him the possibility to hold back his trial until Jace is back. Any help he should provide while be taken in consideration during the trial." Her eyes suddenly fixed on him. "And Lord Alec, if he escapes it will be on you."

***

Magnus yawned. Usually pirates had the decency to free every prisoner of the cities they attacked, if for nothing else, to create panic. But of course Idris was going to be attacked by brainless idiots who’d rather burn the lower poor part of town instead of shaking the so-called guardians of peace out of their high pedestal. Really, Magnus was starting to wonder if there was any honor left in his profession. Well, it looked like he’d have to find the means to escape on his own. And do it fast, or else…

Footsteps resonated in the stone and Magnus turned towards the door. Alec was standing there which highly surprised him. Despite the man’s apology and reassurance that he would try to reason with the Clave, he had never expected to see him again. “Another visit? You’re spoiling me, Alec.”

“I have a proposition for you,” he squared his shoulders, looking very different than the shy, charming man that had visit him the day before.

“I do hope is an indecent one,” Magnus joked, hoping it would lessen the tension.

Alec did crack a smile, granted a reluctant one, so he took it as a win. “Imogene Herondale doesn’t do indecent, I’m afraid.” And now Magnus was definitely interested. Since when did the Queen send her obedient little soldiers to offer deals to lowly pirates? “I’m assuming you know about the pirate attack from last night?”

“I did notice the fire, screams and overall mayhem yes,” Magnus told him. “They did leave pretty quickly though, I’m surprised they didn’t try to reach the castle.”

“I suppose they didn’t see much point in it, after kidnapping the Prince,” Alec’s voice was bitter and Magnus’ eyes widened. The Prince had been made hostage? He had heard about Jace Herondale, everyone had, the man seemed like a reckless idiot to Magnus, but one with his heart, allegedly, in the good place. Or as close to the good place as a Crown member could have his (alleged) heart anyway. “A group of people will be leaving tomorrow with the mission to bring him back.”

“You’re among them?” he asked almost mockingly. “You are aware this is a suicide mission, are you not?”

“If my death is the price I have to pay to bring Jace back then I will pay it,” Alec declared fiercely. 

Magnus snorted. “What are you expecting to gain, exactly? Because I assure you, they will only pat you on the shoulder, if you are very lucky, thank you, and then give themselves all the credit.”

“Wha… Oh, you don’t know who I am, do you?” Alec asked surprised. “I’m the Parabatai, Jace’s my brother, or as good as.”

Magnus’ mouth dropped open. “You’re Lord Alexander Lightwood?” he asked incredulous. He had been surprised when an official, a member of the Old Families, had thanked him, but for it to be a Lightwood? A man destined to be the second highest rank in the kingdom? A man who everyone knew was the leader of the new generation regardless of royal status? That was just insane. “Wait, you said your siblings were also against my arrest.” 

“Jace is a good man, and usually fair.” Alec squared his shoulders. Magnus nodded wordlessly, unable to process what he was hearing. So he had had a Prince in his corner, that was a new one. “Anyway, we need someone with enough knowledge on pirates to help us track him down. The Queen says that if you do, she’ll consider it when your trial comes,” Magnus snorted at that. So they expected Magnus to risk his life saving their precious Golden Boy and offered him virtually nothing in return. That was rich. “I know it’s not a fair deal,” Alec said as if he was reading his mind. “So I promise you that once we’ve found Sebastian I’ll let you go free.”

Magnus’ eyes widened. “Sebastian? You want to face the Morgenstern crew?”

Alec nodded. “Do you know where they harbor?”

And it was a pity, it really was. Alexander Lightwood was by far the most tolerable Clave member Magnus had ever met. His death would actually sadden him. “Of course I do,” Magnus told him. “Everyone does.” At Alec’s impatient eyebrow he smirked. “Have you ever heard of Edom?”

“The doomed island?” Alec’s eyebrows rose. “That’s just a myth.”

Magnus laughed. “Sure and so was Asmodeus, wasn’t he?” And maybe it was a low blow bringing up the man that had almost managed to destroy the Clave all those years ago. “And Lilith, too. It’s not like she made an alliance with a repudiate comrade of yours that ended up costing your Queen the lives of her son and daughter in law.”

“You’ve made your point,” Alec warned him with more hostility than Magnus was expecting. “But it does make sense, if this island really does exist it would’ve been Valentine’s base of operation so it stands within reason that Sebastian would know about it.”

“Specially since the rumors saying that Lilith took the boy in while his father was at war are true,” Magnus pointed out. “And the island does exist, I assure you off that.”

“How do you know?” Alec raised an eyebrow. “Have you ever been there?”

“I know someone who has,” Magnus answered. “Someone who could take us there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the journey starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the second chapter. Thank you very much to everyone who commented and left kudos. I hope you like it!

Magnus had to give Isabelle Lightwood this much, she definitely knew her ships. The one she had chosen was small and fast, maybe not the best for a large voyance given its limited pantry space but easy enough to sail that an experimented sailor could probably manage it on his own. Which was extremely fortunate since out of the six of them only half knew how to do it.

He turned around, inspecting his unlikely companions. The Lightwood girl was inspecting the route they’d have to follow to meet Ragnor while Alec was barking orders at the other three to take the ship out of the bay. He had tried to get Magnus to obey too but the man had pointedly reminded him that he was a captain himself and only there as an information source. He would contribute when and how he wanted, thank you very much. Alec hadn’t seem very pleased by it but had apparently decided that it would be easier to just get the other three to comply. That or he was just waiting till Magnus was so bored he helped just so he could do something with his time. Either way, he had left him alone which suited Magnus just fine.

Alec had surprised him. His station, both political and in the army, and his name were, in Magnus’ experience, usually accompanied with far more entitlement. It wasn’t that he didn’t expect to be obeyed, he did, but not because he was of higher rank but because he actually knew what to do with a ship. Though granted, he seemed to regard all the others, her sister and surprisingly Magnus excluded, as useless. Which, Magnus winced as Simon dropped the rope he was supposed to be tying up and made a spectacle out of chasing after it, was fair enough. Alec actually treated with more respect Maia, who as far as Magnus could tell had as much royal blood as your average fishmonger, than the Morgenstern girl, probably due to the fact that Maia seemed to actually want to learn what he was teaching her while Clary seemed to find more pressing to speak with hushed, worried tones to Simon.

Not to say he did not have prejudices, of course. Magnus hadn’t missed the condescendence, probably unconscious, that had laced his tone when he had told Maia and Simon that they didn’t have to come, that he could drop them in a nearby port and no one would be the wiser. He had not outright said he considered them hindrances but his tone had left that very clear. As clear as the surprise in his face when both had refused his offer. 

Magnus had not been surprised, though. Maia seemed to be a proud woman, one who didn’t like to be indebted to anyone, and she owed her life to the Prince so she probably felt it was her duty to make sure he came back safely. However, and much to Magnus’ delight, she wasn’t about to bit her tongue when either of the three aristocats acted like stuck-up brats. 

And Simon… Well, there was clearly a story there, between him and Clary though it didn’t seem of the romantic kind. But whatever it was, it was clear the boy would walk through fire for her and, even more surprising, it seemed to be reciprocated.

Clary was another interesting character, a nephilim of blue blood with no prior training on combat or sailing? That was practically unheard of. Of course that was easily explained by her surname but why was a Morgenstern so dead set on freeing the Prince from her brother’s claws? And why did the Lightwoods believe in her good intentions? 

Alexander did not seem the trusting kind. Neither did Isabelle who seemed to regard the girl far too highly for them to be anything less than good friends. And speaking of interesting friendships, since when did ladies befriend low rank officials?

Well, he had several months to get answers for all his questions. This trip was going to be dangerous, no doubt about it, but at least it wouldn’t be dull. 

***

Alec sighed, watching the pirate lean against the gunwale with a smirk while he inspected the others do all the work. Or how they tried to, since Maia seemed to be the only semi-competent one. This would have been so much easier if Magnus had decided to help them. But apparently the pirate was too good for that. It was so much more productive to pose attractively with not a care in the world. 

“I can take over if you want to go speak to him,” offered his sister with a smirk. 

Alec scowled at her. “Why would I?”

“Weren’t you just saying we needed more information on his friend?” asked innocently the girl. “He is going to guide us through unmapped waters, it would do us good to know whether we can trust him or not.”

Alec sighed again. She wasn’t wrong but everytime he talked to Magnus he felt wrong footed, nervous. And he was man enough to admit that at least part of that was due to the guy’s beauty and flirting. But he was also an adult and a diplomate, he could hold a conversation with a gorgeous man and obtain the information he needed without stuttering or blushing, damm it. Squaring his shoulders he walked towards Magnus. 

“Lord Alexander,” he acknowledged with just a hint of mockery. “Here to try to convince me again to be your cabin boy?” He raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

Alec felt himself blush. “I just wanted to know more about this man we’re looking for,” he said, ignoring Magnus’ question. “If I’m going to place all of our lives in the hand of a pirate I’m going to need more than just his name.”

“I don’t recall telling you that Ragnor was a pirate,” commented Magnus, his tone far more steely than Alec was expecting. “Am I only allowed to befriend outcasts, is that it?”

“Oh forgive me for assuming that a man that’s been in a mythical pirate lair was a pirate,” drawled Alec. “I’m sure he was just there sightseeing.”

Magnus couldn’t suppress a snort at that. “He was born there,” he corrected with a far more gentle tone. “And last I checked, being the son of a pirate isn’t against the law.”

“It’s not,” Alec agreed. “So what is he, if not a pirate, and how did you two meet?”

“He is a merchant, has been one since he left Edom at sixteen.”

It did not escape Alec’s notice that Magnus had only answered half of his questions but he decided to let it slide for the moment. “Sixteen,” he repeated. “That’s really young, are we sure he’ll be able to find the island after all this time?”

For some reason that made Magnus’ laugh. “Oh I’m sure. He’s got quite the sense of direction.” Alec nodded, unconvinced, and Magnus sighed. “He is a decent man, I promise. He swore to himself he’d be done with the whole pirate thing when he escaped Edom and has never broken his word.”

“Not even when he befriended you?” Alec could not help the slight mockery that painted his voice.

“He did so before I was a pirate,” answered Magnus briskly. “When I was only an orphan in need of a home.” Alec’s eyes widened at that and opened his mouth to say something but Magnus spoke first. “He is a good man, you don’t need to worry.” 

And that seemed to be the end of their chat because Magnus rose and headed inside leaving Alec following him with his gaze. Magnus Bane was an enigma. Why would a pirate risk his life and freedom to save a kid? Why would a prisoner involve someone who clearly meant a lot to them in a suicide mission? And why did Alec trust Magnus even when he knew he shouldn’t?

Alec shook his head and walked towards Clary, someone should tell the girl her knot was worse than the first one Max had ever made, and he was four at the time.

***

Magnus had every intention of secluding himself in his cabin till they reached the port Ragnor was currently at, thankfully only a day’s journey from the capital. But on his way there he was intercepted by Simon. 

“Hey man,” he said. “Do you want to play some cards? Maia’s destroying me.” He pointed at his bed where Maia was sitting holding some cards and a bag of golden coins. And well, Magnus’ possessions had been confiscated when he had been arrested and it never hurt to play some friendly hands.

“Hiding from Lord Lightwood?” he asked while Maia dealt the cards. “I can’t say I blame you.”

“That guy is intense,” Simon whined. “I think I’m more afraid of him than I am of Sebastian.”

“That’s because you didn’t face that demon in battle,” pointed out Maia, dryly. “I loath to admit it, but if it wasn’t for the Prince, I would be dead right now.” She shivered. “Lord Lightwood is harsh but it’s not his eyes that haunt my dreams, cold and unforgiving and mad.”

“And yet you are on your way to find the mad man.” Magnus looked at his cards, his expression blank since the game had started.

“If I can’t defeat him in my dreams I shall do so in person,” Maia shrugged and Magnus smiled, he had to admit to some begrudging respect towards the girl.

“You are so badass,” exclaimed Simon looking at the girl with admiration. Maia smiled at him and made the first bet.

In half an hour Magnus had a new compass, a little bag of gold coins and Simon’s dignity. “This has been fun,” he said smiling at the other two. “Let’s play again some time.” Simon whimpered and Maia just shook her head at his smirk. “Maybe we could do another hand now, let’s see if you can get back some of your things?”

“And what would Simon bet? His life?” Maia raised an eyebrow.

“Nah, it doesn’t look like much.” Magnus laughed at Simon’s outraged yelp. “But information, that is a valuable thing he can afford to share.”

“Sure, a hand, if you win you get to ask me a question and I have to answer truthfully, same for you if I win,” Simon quickly agreed. Maia rolled his eyes at him but didn’t stop it.

Unsurprisingly, Magnus won.

“I want to know the reason each of you is on this ship.”

If he was going to travel with them he needed to know what motivated them. Exprierence told him, it could make the difference between life or dead.

“Okay,” Simon tilted his head to a side, thinking. “Well the Lightwoods grew up with Jace and think of him as a brother.” Jace? Simon was calling the Prince by his first name? “The three of them are really close, Clary told me that after the whole scandal with Lady Lydia, when the Queen wanted to strip the Parabatai title from Lord Alexander, Jace threatened to abdicate.”

That was interesting. Alexander was the last person in this crew Magnus would think had a scandal on his belt. His sister, yes, but him? He seemed very fond of playing it safe. But even more so, very few things were bad enough to warrant a reaction like that from the Queen and Magnus had not pegged the Lord as someone who had much interest of doing them. At least with the ladies. Well, Magnus was proof that you could like it both ways, maybe Alec did too. “What scandal?”

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” interjected Maia, interrupting Simon who had clearly intended to answer.

“Fair enough.”

“Well, Maia and I owe our life to Jace and anyway, I need to be here for Clary.” Simon shrugged his shoulders. “She is here because she loves Jace and loathes her brother. And that’s everyone I think.”

Maia tutted. “Everyone but Magnus,” she corrected. “Why do you think he is on the ship?” 

So she was as smart as she was fierce. Or at the very least smart enough to know Magnus had to have an agenda for joining this suicide mission. It was a good thing she could never dream of figuring out the answer.

“He didn’t have a choice, did he? It was this or hanging.”

Good to know he didn’t have to worry about Simon.

“Everyone has a choice, Simon.” Isabelle was standing on the doorway and Magnus smiled at her. Another person he had to watch out. Great.

“Alec wants the three of you out on board, we are arriving so we need all hands on deck.”

***

How they managed to anchor was beyond Alec. Simon and Clary were completely useless, Maia lacked experience and Magnus still refused to cooperate. He sighed. Those were the people he would be travelling with for weeks. If Jace was here… Well to be honest he would probably be useless too, alternating between flirting with Clary and bantering with Simon. But he would be safe.

“Alright, everyone,” he called them all to attention. “Roberts and Lewis, you are to go pick some provisions for the trip.” A last out for them, if they wished to remain here, he wouldn’t chase after them. “Izzy, you and Clary stay and guard the ship.” He send a glare to his sister, warning her against letting Clary leave to cause some trouble and she just rolled her eyes. “Bane, you and I are going to get your friend.”

“I do recall giving you my name, Alexander,” Magnus reminded him, emphasizing his full name. “Or do you not deign to use the first names of commoners?”

Alec rolled his eyes, aware that he was being goaded, he really didn’t have time for this. “Fine,  _ Magnus, _ let’s go.”

He nodded to his sister who was talking to Maia, most probably to ensure she knew how to buy provisions for a long trip by sea, and she waved him goodbye while he descended the wooden ramp with Magnus following behind him.

“So it’s just us again,” he flirted. “I’ll admit, I like it better when there aren’t bars between us.”

Alec snorted in spite of himself. “It’s a lucky thing you managed to get out of that cell then. Will you be trying to escape while we’re in the city?” It was a stupid question, even if he was planning to he wouldn’t tell Alec, and yet he found himself relaxing when Magnus shook his head.

“I told you I’d get you to Edom, didn’t I? I’m a man of my word.” He smirked at Alec. “And I would wager that so are Simon and Maia. You can stop giving them outs, they won’t take them so you’re just offending them.”

How on earth…?

“It’s obvious, really. And I’m sorry to break it to you but your kin doesn’t have the monopoly of courage, honor and loyalty,” he laughed a bit disdainfully. 

“I know that,” Alec briskled. “But they are being punished unfairly, I’m just trying to make it right.”

Magnus shook his head, still looking amused, and took a turn to the right, entering a street market. He stopped before a fruit stand and, to Alec’s surprise, bought a couple of apples and handed one to Alec. “Here, you must be hungry.”

He accepted it, looking a bit distrustfully at Magnus. “Do I want to know where you got that money?”

Magnus shrugged. “Simon’s not very good at cards.”

Alec shook his head with amusement and took a bite. It was sweet and fresh and calmed the thirst the sea always gave him. “Well, remind me to thank him, then.”

That caused him to pout. “What about me? I’m the one who bought it for you, after all.”

“I suppose that does count for something,” Alec teased back. “Thank you.”

Magnus’ eyes shone and he offered Alec a smile that seemed far more genuine than the ones that always adorned his face. He followed his example and tried the apple, his eyes closing in pleasure at the taste of it. “So much better than the dungeon’s food.”

And Alec should protest that his cell hadn’t been a dungeon or make some quip about the Clave not wasting food on a dying man but he was too distracted with Magnus’ lips which were shining and wet with juice. Magnus’ tongue darted out, chasing the taste and Alec’s throat felt dry. He took another bite of his apple, trying to distract himself and Magnus chose that moment for shallowing, causing his Adam’s apple to bob. Alec choked. This could become a problem.

“So,” Alec cleared his throat. “Your friend. Is he around here?”

“If I know him, and I do, we’ll find him having a pin on that pub over there.” Magnus waved his hand vaguely, still focusing on his treat.

“Do I need to remind you that lives are on the line?” asked Alec more curtly than he’d liked. “You can eat and walk at the same time, can’t you?”

Magnus rolled his eyes but complied, increasing his pace.

The pub was nothing Alec hadn’t seen before. Wooden chairs, smell of beer, drunkards and bored bartenders. Every town had at least one establishment exactly like this. The gentleman Magnus pointed out, however, was far more peculiar. His clothes particularly stood out given that they were all green and far too sophisticated for a pub like this, he was even wearing a dinner hat that had gone out of fashion at least a decade ago.

“Ragnor!” 

At the sound of his name the man raised his head, smiling broadly when he saw Magnus. “My dear friend,” he said getting up to hug him warmly. His demeanor grew far colder when his eyes posed on Alec’s uniform. “What have you gotten yourself into, this time?” he asked with exasperated fondness.

“Nevermind that,” Magnus shook his head dismissively. “I’m going to Edom and I need a guide.”

“Oh,” Ragnor’s face couldn’t seem to decide between horror, amusement and resignation.

“What he means to say,” Alec interrupted lowering his voice and taking a seat on Ragnor’s table. “Is that we have a proposition for you.”

Ragnor and Magnus shared a look before following his example and sitting down. “I’ve known Magnus for decades, I know far better than you what he meant.” Alec nodded, accepting gracefully the rebuttal. “I also know that he wouldn’t involve himself with the Clave without a good reason.”

“He has one, he is to stand trial for his crimes but he may be forgiven if he can lead us to Edom.” 

“And what’s in Edom that could warrant such a generous offer?” the thick sarcasm in Ragnor’s voice made Magnus’ lips twitch repressing a smile.

“A kidnapped prince,” he answered making Alec bite back a curse. Sure, why not announce that to everyone, it wasn’t like the stability of the crown depended on it being solved quietly and quickly.

“And why are you helping?”

The question was addressed to Magnus but Alec was faster. “He’ll hang otherwise.”

“Boy, you aren’t the first one to try to hang Magnus and you won’t be the last,” he shook his head. “He’s survived worse, much worse, believe me.” Magnus winced apologetically at him in a way Alec was dearly familiar with, it was the ‘sorry I almost got killed again and made you worry’ look that his siblings had down to an art. “You may not survive when Catarina hears about this last adventure of yours, though.”

“She will forgive,” Magnus said nonchalantly. “I’ll bring her flowers.”

And just like that the atmosphere changed completely though Alec could not understand why.

“She hates flowers.” Ragnor’s tone was very calculated and he spoke extremely slowly.

“Her daughter will appreciate them.”

“Okay then, I’ll come,” he nodded to himself. “You won’t be able to pull this through, you know that right?” Magnus looked at him offended but Ragnor didn’t give him the opportunity to argue. “I’ll meet you at your ship once I’ve put my business in order.”

And with that he was gone.

“How will he know which ship’s ours?” Alec asked looking at the door behind which he had disappeared.

Magnus snorted. “Alexander, everyone in this town knew that a ship from the Clave was coming before we even spotted land. He will find us.”

They were on their way back to the ship when they saw Maia and Simon carrying several barrels and offered their help. Maia looked at him suspiciously and Alec realized that Magnus had been right, he had offended her. That’s why he made sure to let her carry the water supply, their most valuable acquisition. She rolled her eyes at him but seemed pleased nonetheless.

And if Magnus seemed almost proud of him, well, that wasn’t relevant to anyone, was it?

“Uhm… Lord Alexander?” Simon called him making him wince. “Where does the rice goes?”

Alec showed it to him, taking one of the sacks to help him carry it. “And you better call me Alec, same for Maia, we’ll be stuck in this ships for weeks after all.” 

Weeks. Weeks Jace would spend alone with that monster. All because Alec hadn’t been able to protect him. He threw the rice into its place with far more force than necessary.

Simon’s eyes went wide with that but he was wise enough not to comment. “I… I know Jace, you know,” and he did, Jace had the bad habit of sharing with him everything he learned of Clary regardless of how much it bored him. “He’s tough, he’s going to be okay.”

He wanted to snap at Simon, to tell him that he couldn’t know that. But Simon looked like an overeager, worried puppy and Alec felt his rage leave him. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Like Magnus had predicted, Ragnor came to their ship before the sun fell down and greeted Magnus with a sad smile. Then he proceeded to frown at Alec. “Let me be extremely clear here,” he said slowly. “I’m only coming with you because of Magnus.” Alec nodded, he already knew that. “Though that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t appreciate a reward once this is over if we make it out alive.”

“Anything that’s in my power to give you.”

“Good. Oh and I’m here by my own free will, I’m not a servant nor one of your little soldiers, so don’t even try to order me around.” Great, apparently Magnus’ friends were as uncooperative as he was. “Now if you don’t mind I would like to retire to my cabin and you should take the ship into the sea and head west before we lose the tide.”

“I’ll show you to the cabin,” volunteered Magnus. “You’re sharing with me after all.”

And with that they were gone, leaving Alec to set sail with only another capable person. He sighed. This was for Jace, he reminded himself, this was what he had to do to save his brother.

***

Magnus threw himself on the bed, claiming the bottom bunk, and watching amused how Ragnor struggled to get on the top one. “Thanks. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“It isn’t but I’d do anything for you or Cat.” He shrugged his shoulders. “And you’re going to need me when your plan inevitably fails.”

Magnus let out and indignant yelp. “Inevitably? Have some faith!”

“I have faith,” Ragnor promised sounding extremely sad. “I have faith in your heart and it’s always been too big for your own good.” And with that he laid down and fell asleep almost instantly, the bastard.

Magnus followed his example, closing his eyes and trying to leave his mind blank. But he couldn’t sleep, his thought kept going back to Madzie every time. It was stupid. Worrying wouldn’t help anyone, it would only distract him and he needed to be on top of his game, this journey would be dangerous enough as it was and his companions were too smart for him to be at ease. And yet he couldn’t help but wondering how she was doing, if he was already too late.

Several hours later, tired of turning and turning, Magnus decided to leave the cabin. Fresh air would do him good and maybe all he needed was a change of scenery, Ragnor’s snoring wasn’t exactly helping him sleep. His feet carried him to the crow's nest and he smiled. Yeah, that should work. Hopefully whoever had first watch wouldn’t mind some company. 

Surprisingly it was empty. Magnus shrugged, well, they weren’t pretty close to land yet, and traveling under the Clave flag, they should be safe enough. Though it was strangely careless, Magnus would have pegged Alec as someone who’d not take any chances. Not that Magnus actually knew the navy official, they had had what, two conversations? 

He sat on the wooden floor, letting his back rest on the wall and closed his eyes, allowing the waves to lull him into sleep.

_ It was dark. Dark and cold. Magnus couldn’t quite say if he was on land or over the sea but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was him running. He was running as fast as he could. And yet. And yet he knew he wouldn’t be on time. His fist was starting to hurt, so tightly closed as it was. The sickly smell of dead flowers in the air made him want to puke but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t slow down. He had to get to Madzie. He had to. Otherwise she would die. He kept running and running, not knowing how much farther he had to go. He kept running through burning lungs, spitting to get rid of the iron taste of blood on his mouth.  _

“Magnus.”

_ Something was grabbing his arm, slowing him down. Magnus tried to shake it. He needed to keep going. He needed to get to Madzie. _

“It’s okay, Magnus. It’s just a dream. Wake up.”

_ The voice was pulling him in. It didn’t understand. Time was running out. He needed to keep going. He felt the world shake and panic cursed through him.  _ “Stop!” he screamed pushing away the cause with as much force as he could.

There was a dull sound and, finally, Magnus opened his eyes.

He giggled, his panic all but forgotten. “That’s not very dignified of you, Alexander.” He pointed out at the man scrawled on the floor by his side. 

“It’s your fault,” he grumbled, not making any move to leave the floor. “You pushed me.”

“Well, that’s what you get for waking me up.” Magnus scoffed, trying to hide his still agitated breathing. “Was there anything you needed from me?”

Alec shook his head, looking at him almost with concern. “You just seemed to be having a nightmare.”

Oh. That was unexpectedly kind. “Then I guess I should thank you for waking me.”

“It’s okay,” he said getting himself into a sitting position beside Magnus. “You kept mumbling a name,  Madzie,” he told him softly. “Is she…”

“She is my niece,” Magnus corrected softly. “Or as good as, I’ve known her mother for a long, long time.”

Alec let out a shaky breath. “You’ve got a family.”

“Most people do,” he pointed out, annoyed despite himself. “Even those who don’t worship the Clave.”

“Yeah, I suppose they do,” Alec allowed, his gaze lost somewhere in the distance. “How old is she?”

It was a polite question, nothing more, and yet Magnus found himself smiling. “Five and a half.”

“Oh so she’s still cute then, give her some years and she’ll become a monster.” Alec’s tone was amused and nostalgic and Magnus found himself remembering the small boy he had rescued just a few days ago. It seemed Clave officials had families too, after all.

“Let’s hope so,” and he was aware he had sounded far too worried to not follow up that statement. “She is ill, very ill.”

“I’m sorry,” and he genuinely seemed to be too. Then again, considering the nature of their quest, Magnus shouldn’t have been that surprised. It was clear that Alexander knew the pain of being helpless when someone dear to you needed help. “Once we get back with Jace I will help you, I swear. Alicante’s library got more books on medicine than any other in the world and we’ve got very good healers too.”

Once they came back. 

Once Magnus had saved his brother, if Madzie was still alive by then.

Once he had gotten what he wanted, what he needed from him, then he would help Magnus. 

How thoughtful. 

And really why did Magnus feel this hurt? Alec was a Clave official, as attractive and determined as he was. He had been kind and had showed ability to think by himself but that was when he had nothing to lose. Right now he probably didn’t even realize of how cruel he was being. How selfish. Though then again, Magnus wasn’t exactly in a position to criticize that. “Madzie’s mother is the best healer on this side of the sea, if she can’t heal her no one can.” 

Alec looked at him, surprised, but decided to ignore his harsh tone. “So what were you doing sleeping on the deck anyway?” he asked, clearly trying to change the subject. “Can’t imagine it’s more comfortable than your bed.”

“Depends on what you’re used to, I guess,” Magnus shrugged, trying to take the peace offering if only for now. “I’ve spent too many nights sleeping on wood to be too comfortable in beds, at least when I’m sleeping alone,” he added a wink but he was aware that his flirtatious was falling flat, a mockery used to pretend their conversation hadn’t gone awry.

“I would have thought a pirate captain got the best cabin,” Alec valently tried to get their bantering back to form.

“They do but I haven’t always been a captain.” At Alec’s surprised eyebrows he added, “I’ve been sailing since I was a kid, I crawled my way back from cabina boy to captain, darling. I spent my teenage years sleeping on deck and it’s a pretty hard habit to shake.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Alec nodded and Magnus couldn’t suppress a laugh at that.

“Too used to sleeping on feather beds to be comfortable in simpler ones? Too used to eating with golden spoons to like the taste of food without them?” 

Alec glared at him. “Too used to living on the sea to be comfortable on still land actually. I did start my navy training at ten years old.”

“Right,” Magnus nodded. “Why let children be children when you can get a head start on the brainwashing.”

“Funny coming from someone who grew up surrounded by thieves and pirates and decided to become a thief and a pirate.”

“At least I’m in control of my life. I make my own choices.”

“Really? Because it looks like the only choice you can make is in which direction to run to. You can’t choose any life that makes you stay still because you’d be doomed then and even when you are on the run, you’re constantly looking over your shoulder. Yeah, what a life, I wonder why everyone doesn’t follow your example.” Alec was breathing hard, looking right into Magnus’ eyes.

“I guess they are all too busy obeying orders mindlessly, killing and capturing people without wondering if they actually deserve it, because who needs a conscience, right? It’s so much easy trying to eradicate everything that’s slightly different to what the Clave thinks is right.” He was aware his tone was cold but he couldn’t help it, still fueled by the hurt Alec’s words had caused and residual fear from his nightmare.

Alec didn’t seem to have a reply for that and they just glared at each other in silence until he just sighed and his whole body relaxed.

“Look, I know you don’t like what I stand for, nor do I like what you do for a living but we’re going to be stuck on this ship together for a long time and, let’s be honest, we and Izzy are probably the only competent sailors on board right now, unless Ragnor…” he let his voice trail off.

“He could pilot this ship on his own if he wanted too,” Magnus retorted sharply. “But I take your meaning, we should probably play nice with each other.” He had to admit that handing him an olive branch was more than he had expected from a member of the Old Families and maybe he should answer in kind. “I’ll admit, you’re the least unagreeable official I’ve had the displeasure of meeting.”

“Geez, thank,” Alec rolled his eyes but there was a smile tugging at his lips. “You may just be the least treacherous pirate I’ve had under my charge.” 

“High praise.” Magnus chuckled. Yeah it wouldn’t be too hard to get along with Alec. No. It may be too easy though. If he wasn’t careful he may have to end up proving Ragnor right and he seriously couldn’t think of a worse fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter malec gets to know each other a little bit more and there's some Lightwood siblings bonding. Please let me know in the comments what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec and Magnus learn a bit more of each others pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy it!

All Alec had expected after their conversation was to avoid any hostility between himself and Magnus that could make the journey difficult. He was not expecting Magnus to actually start helping around the ship. 

Granted, he did it on his terms and his terms alone, usually taking over Alec’s job of bossing Clary and Simon around, but still.

He also somehow managed to teach Maia all the basics in record time and without offending her, something that Alec hadn’t managed yet, which meant that now Alec could actually rely on someone other than Izzy to know their way around a ship.

It was all so confusing. And not only because the slightly disheveled ‘after working hard’ look made Magnus even more beautiful. Which was not something Alec should be thinking about, they were on a critical mission and distractions, especially those that practised piratery, should be avoided at all cost.

Luckily Ragnor still refused to help so Alec’s world hadn’t completely turned upside-down. Small mercies and all that.

Sadly he wasn’t the only one that had noticed the change in their dynamic and Alec didn’t know what was more annoying, Izzy’s smug smirk or Ragnor’s exasperated frown. Really, they were their navigator and guide respectively, one would think they had more important things to care about, like setting their course for example.

It was especially unbearable during their planning meetings since only the four of them were present. That drove Alec to do something he would have never imagined possible, ask Clary and Simon if they wanted to join them. Maia was also invited, of course, but Alec was actually interested in her inputs so it wasn’t as bizarre.

“You invited them to join us,” repeated Izzy incredulous when Alec bedrugedly told her. “You, Alec Lightwood, actually invited, not permitted but invited, them.”

“That is what I said yes,” Alec crossed his arms defensibly in front of his chest looking at everywhere but his sister’s inquisiting eyes. “You are the one always saying that I should listen to different points of views and that I shouldn’t dismiss Clary and Simon as useless.”

“And you’ve decided that now is the time to start listening to me?”

“Exactly.”

Luckily Ragnor and Magnus didn’t have much of a reaction except a resigned sigh.

“I won’t promise not to gag Simon if he tests my nerves too much,” Ragnor warned and Alec couldn’t help but smile at him.

“You officially have my permission to do so.”

“Eyyyy!” Simon chose that same moment to enter the cabin followed by Clary and Maia. “Not cool, man.”

“Those are four words,” commented Ragnor pleasantly, “I’m allowing you only a hundred so chose wisely.” And to Alec’s immense satisfaction, Simon’s mouth snapped shut.

“I thought we were here to contribuit,” Maia crossed her arms glaring at Alec for some reason. Really, why was he being blamed? It had been Ragnor’s idea!

“Oh, you can talk all you want, my dear, the hundred word rule only applies to Simon,” Ragnor quickly told her smiling sweetly and to Alec’s relief the girl’s shoulders relaxed.

“That makes sense,” nodded Maia and Simon’s wounded look was worth the hour of hell Alec was sure was to follow.

“Alright, let’s get started,” siad Izzy laying a map and a compass on the table.

Magnus snorted. “Who drew that?” he asked disdainfully sharing a mocking look with Ragnor. “It’s as accurate as a drunkard with darts.”

Alec frowned down at it, feeling inadequate and hating Magnus for it. “Those are very dangerous waters,” he pointed out more defensively than he intended. “Very few people come out of them alive, our cartograph was relying on scared testimonis alone.”

“I can see that,” Ragnor nodded dismissively at the map. “Let’s use mine instead, okay?” He placed it over the other and yeah, Alec could spot some clear differences. “As long as you’re okay with using a merchant’s map instead of an official one.”

Izzy nodded, already examining it. “If the amounts of lost ships tell us anything, it’s that we don’t know these waters enough. And you do make a living out of crossing them.”

“I’m not an idiot, my merchandise doesn’t pass through here,” he scowled looking mortally offended. “But I have and I’m still here.”

“So have I, it’s not a bad place to hide from the Clave,” Magnus chimed in.

“Should you be telling us that?” asked Simon, wincing when Ragnor mouthed ‘ten’ at him.

Magnus shrugged. “It’s not like you’ll be keeping the map.”

Alec shared a look with Clary, as useless as she was at sailing no one could shame her artistic talent. And Izzy had taken a look at her designs and decided to train her as a cartographer. Even Alec had to admit that she’d taken to it like a fish to the water. A nod from her and he knew Izzy’s map would have the required alterations before the journey was over. Uh, maybe inviting them to join in hadn’t been a mistake after all.

“What’s this?” asked Clary pointing at a strange symbol drawn over a strait between two islands.

“Somewhere we unfortunately have to pass through unless we want this journey to last two weeks longer,” Magnus bit his lip looking worried and Alec forced himself to redirect his eyes to the map. “It can be done, I have, but it’ll be dangerous.”

“But what does the symbol mean?”

“It means there are mermaids there.”

Simon laughed but he was the only one.

“Really?” Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec’s direction. “I would have expected more of a reaction from Lord ‘Edom is a Myth’.”

“I’ve been in the sea long enough to know there’s always some truth behind sailor tales,” Alec shrugged. Everyone had heard of mermaids, the Clave denied their existence, of course, but Alec knew how skillful they were at ignoring everything that didn’t fit their neat, claustrophobic little world.

“Besides this passage has ended with every single Clave ship that’s ever dared to cross it,” Izzy added frowning down at the map. “Regardless of size or number of sailors. How did you manage to survive it?”

“I ordered my crew to cover their ears with parsley.”

“That worked?” Maia asked incredulous.

“Mostly.” At Alec’s glare he deigned to elaborate. “Some didn’t cover their ears well enough, they jumped out of the ship and were never seen again, but most of us survived.” He looked at Izzy, Clary and Maia before carefully speaking again. “One of the dead was a woman, she insisted she didn’t need the parsley because of that and didn’t listen to the other female members of the crew when they told her that better safe than sorry. So I highly recommend you cover your ears too.”

“Even Clary? She’s in love with a man!” said Simon.

Alec and Magnus both rolled their eyes. “So what? I have been in love with men too, and women. And anyway that’s not what we’re talking here about, it’s not about love, it’s lust. If you’ve ever looked a woman for a second too long, had a stray thought about kissing a girl or even appreciated how beautiful a woman was, I highly recommend the parsley.”

“Then I should be safe,” Ragnor commented and Magnus nodded. “I need a really strong connection to someone before I feel lust,” he explained anticipating Simon’s question. “A stranger’s voice, no matter how beautiful, shouldn’t affect me.”

Alec shook his head, deep in thought. “Parsey it’s not enough. We can’t risk losing even a single one of us. Maybe we should tie everyone but me and Ragnor up and cover their ears.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at him. “This isn’t a joke, Alexander. I was curious so I ordered my crew to tie me to the mastil while we passed by and I heard them. No matter how strong your resolve is they will get you.” He shook his head unsettled by the mere memory.

“No, they won’t. If they are all female voices that’s it,” Alec stated firmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I’m solely into men.”

“Oh,” Magnus let out. His surprise wasn’t unexpected, even if he had seen how Alec reacted to his flirting. Homosexuality was taboo for the Clave, after all, so for Alec to be so free with this information in front of his sister and subordinates was unheard of. Magnus and Ragnor were the only ones who reacted at all, though, everyone in Alicante knew about the whole marriage debacle after all. “You should be safe then.”

He nodded. “Alright, then let’s remember to save the parsley and to test the ropes to ensure they can hold all of you. For the looks of it, we have several weeks before arriving there.” Everyone nodded and Ragnor and Isabelle started talking among themselves about wind directions and possible safe ports. Simon and Maia looked a bit unsure of what to do and Clary was carefully studying the map but Magnus’ eyes were fixed on him, drying his throat and making him feel uncomfortable. He turned to Izzy trying to distract himself. “What’s the weather prevision for tomorrow?”

***

It was official. Magnus could not make sense of Alec Lightwood at all. And it was killing him. Alexander was an enigma made of contradictions. He was the second highest ranked member of one of the most prejudiced organizations Mangus knew and yet he had no problem thanking and apologizing to pirates. He also had no problem taking advantage of Magnus’ situation to get his brother back and yet he had promised to free him and even help him once that was done, even if that would probably destroy his career. He was aloof and had no patience, yet he was kind and had been eager to bury the hatchet with him. He came from a culture that didn’t tolerate differences and was proclaiming his own without shame or fear. It just didn’t make sense.

It was also confusing, and alarming, how interested Magnus was on understanding him, on getting to know him. He had always loved puzzles but he had never been this fascinated by one. And if he was honest with himself, a part of his interest was due to how good Alec looked in his uniform.

This could become a problem.

It’s not like he hadn’t made ill-choices when it came to matters of the heart. To matters of attraction. This was attraction, nothing else. And the attraction itself was problematic enough. Madzie’s life and Catarina’s happiness were on the line and now he even had involved Ragnor. He couldn’t afford to be compromised by a pretty face. 

Not that Alexander was just a pretty face.

He shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. This was a mission, nothing more, nothing else. Though it probably wouldn’t hurt to know Alec a little better, for the sake of the mission if nothing else. He was, after all, the leader of this disparate group. Knowing him, his story, what made him tick, could only work on Magnus’ favour. 

Not to mention that last night had proven that Magnus slept far better on the crowsnest, which happened to be the same place Alec was carrying out the first night watch. And he had the second watch, so it only made sense to go there and try to take a nap.

“Who’s there?” Magnus smiled, climbing up the last steps.

“A fierce pirate coming to kidnap you, clearly,” he joked sending him a wink.

“Well, he better know how to fight or else I’ll end up capturing him instead,” returned Alec smiling slightly at him. “Bed’s too soft again?”

“Yeah, and Ragnor snorts are too loud, do you mind if I nap here?” he asked batting his eyelashes dramatically at Alec’s direction.

He laughed. “As long as you promise not to do that ever again.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Magnus promised solemnly before sitting by his side.

He looked at Alec, wondering how to bring up subtlety the subject of his sexuality. He sighed. Screw it. Alec didn’t seem the kind of man that liked people who beat around the bush. He was blunt and honest and Magnus would probably be more successful acting as such. “So I didn’t know the Clave had revisited their views on homosexuality.”

Alec snorted. “They haven’t, I’m kind of an odd case.”

“Would you tell me how so if I asked?”

“In exchange of what, exactly?” Alec raised an eyebrow. “After all, information is a valuable thing.”

“You’ve been talking to Simon, haven’t you?”

“Completely against my will,” confirmed Alec.

Magnus snorted. “Alright, information in exchange of information. What do you want to know about me?” This was a dangerous game they were playing, one Magnus couldn’t afford to lose.

“Why did you became a pirate?” decided Alec after a while of thinking.

“Fine, tell me why you are so open about your sexuality and I’ll tell you, in as much detail as you put into you tale,” Magnus agreed feeling relieved. That story was safe enough.

“Alright, when I was nineteen my parents decided I needed a wife,” Alec scrunched his nose in distaste and Magnus smiled sympathetically at him. “And not just any wife, oh no, it had to be a high ranking official from a good family of whom they approved of.”

“Well of course, what’s a marriage if not political,” Magnus joked.

“Exactly,” Alec nodded faking seriousness. “I was perfectly aware that I’d never find a woman of my liking since, you know, I don’t like woman, so I didn’t mind that much. Especially when it was decided I was to marry Lydia Brandwell who is  a dear friend of mine and someone I wouldn’t mind as a partner in a strictly business way. We would have been solid, if nothing else.”

“Wow, stop talking dirty to me, I can’t handle all this heat.” Magnus brought a hand to his chest dramatically. “Really, so hot.”

“Yeah, yeah, it was not ideal, I know that.” Alec rolled his eyes. “But it was the best I thought I could get.”

“What changed your mind?”

Alec shook his head. “Nothing did,” he shrugged. “But just because it was the best I could have gotten it didn’t mean it was the best Lydia could have.” Magnus mouth dropped a bit, so Alec did think of others when it was just his life he was risking. Good to know. “Lydia was in love with a man named John Monteverde, a blacksmith.”

“I see,” Magnus nodded. “Not good enough for her family, was he?”

Alec shook his head. “Not to marry their daughter, though they were all more than happy to buy his swords since they are the best in the country.” He buffed. “Anyway Lydia was ready to run away with him but I couldn’t let her do that. She had worked so hard to get where she was and she and John would have hated living on the run,” Magnus bit his tongue at Alec’s pointed look. “So I gathered the court and told them that I wouldn’t be marrying any of their daughters but if they had cute sons they could introduce me to them.”

Magnus bursted laughing at that. “You clearly know how to make an statement, don’t you?”

“I do what I can,” answered Alec looking pleased at himself.

“But how did that help Lydia? I mean it let her out of the marriage with you but…” he let his voice trail off.

Alec’s cheeks blushed, looking a bit embarrassed. “I may have insinuated she was the reason for my preferences,” he admitted sheepishly. “After that there was no way anyone would have agreed to an arranged marriage with her. And her parents were so desperate to prove that rumor wrong that they agreed to let her marry John.”

“Of course they did,” Magnus shook his head, still chucking. “Well, I have to handle it to you, Alexander, that was one hell of a plan.”

“I was pretty surprised when it went well,” Alec agreed. “The one downside was that Lydia was appointed to a city in the South. It was a promotion, the kind she had always wanted, and John went with her so it wasn’t too bad.”

“Except that you miss your friend,” Magnus said, softer than he had intended. “Well, you’re definitely more than a pretty face.”

“What?”

“Nothing, ignore me I was just thinking out loud.”

“Okay but now is your turn, come on, I’m curious, why does one become a pirate?” he asked eagerly.

“Well, I’ve told you Ragnor took me in when I was orphaned, right?” Alec nodded. “When he was eighteen he managed to get a job minding the shop of one of the richest merchants of the city we were living. He had worked himself to the bone for it and he was so proud. The raise that came with the position didn’t hurt either since him and Catarina didn’t let me work.”

“You’ve mentioned her before, she’s Madzie’s mother, right?”

“Yeah, she’s also Ragnor’s half-sister, they both took me in” Magnus nodded. “She was sixteen and apprenticing to be a healer and I was fourteen, too young, in their opinion, to do anything but help around in their jobs a bit, do the shores at home and run the ocasional errand.” 

“I can tell how happy you were with that arrangement,” joked Alec.

“Terribly so,” he agreed. “I actually got odd jobs behind their backs and put the money I earned into their pockets.” Magnus laughed at that. “They were kind enough to pretend not to notice.”

“You may be the only pickpocket I know that started his career putting money into people’s pockets instead of taking it.”

“Laugh all you want, Alexander, but it was excellent practise.” Magnus winked at him. “So anyway, we lived in a port town so pirate attacks were not unusual,” he winced. “And those pirates weren’t as charming and kind as yours truly. No, those were the pirates you guys learn about; murderers, rapist, arsonist and the like.”

Alec nodded, he had encountered his fair share of those.

“It hadn’t been a month since Ragnor had been put in charge of the shop when they came,” he directed his eyes towards the sea. “Ragnor stood up to them but only managed to get a contusion for his troubles and when the merchant saw what had happened, he demanded that Ragnor paid him back for all he had lost in the attack or he would fire him and make sure he couldn’t find a job in any port nearby.”

“That was utterly unfair,” Alec growled. “How could he expect an eighteen year old to have that kind of money? And how could he blame him for someone like that?”

“He didn’t care, Alexander, he wanted his money back and bullying a teenager was the fastest way to achieve that.” Magnus frowned. “Of course, I wasn’t going to let Ragnor lose that job so I started hanging out on the harbor, helping out the sailors where I could. I told Ragnor and Cat it was to help get some money now that we dearly needed it but the truth was sailors get extremely chatty when they are working, especially if you get them a drink or two. It took me three days to know which crew had attacked the shop and where they harbored.”

“Remind me to never let you get me drunk.”

“Not a chance,” Magnus tutted. “Remember, I was just fourteen so I did the stupidest thing I could have done.”

Alec sat straighter. “Did you go to their ship to steal it back?”

Magnus shook his head. “I reported them to the Clave.”

Alec laughed until he realized he wasn’t joking. “How was that a stupid idea?”

“Alec, pirates were attacking the city periodically in broad daylight and no one was getting arrested, why do you think that was?” At his confusion Magnus just rolled his eyes. “I’ll give you a hint, after I told the official in charge of the town what I knew his first question was if I had told this to anyone else.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “Do you mean to tell me he was in it?”

“Of course he was,” Magnus laughed. “Threw me into a cell too.”

“I’m going to need a name,” Alec demanded. “I swear I’ll bring them to justice.”

He shook his head. “With what evidence, darling? The word of a criminal? And anyway I don’t remember his name, don’t know if I ever bothered learning it.”

“I’ll ask Ragnor, he’s sure to know.”

“You do that,” accepted Magnus rolling his eyes at him. “But let’s get back to my story first, okay?” Alec nodded. “So unfortunately for that man, cells are not build to hold in scrawny teenagers and it took me a couple of hours but I managed to sneak my way out.”

“And that’s when you went to the ship and stole back everything,” guessed Alec who was starting to familiarize himself with that mischievous glint, Magnus’ eyes got.

“And that’s when I stole everything I could find in his palace and then made my way to his ship to steal the rest.” Magnus nodded with a smirk. “Of course he wasn’t too happy with me so he charged me with several crimes, some real and some completely made up, and I had to skip town.” His smile turned a bit melancholic. “Ragnor and Cat wanted to come with me but I couldn’t jeopardize their life, couldn’t make them become pirates and well, sailing under the jolly rogers was pretty much my only option, so I got into a ship and I never looked back.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Magnus shook his head. “It’s a hard life, it’s true, and you were right, I’m always on the run. But I don’t regret choosing it. The feeling when you are on the sea, wind at your face, smelling the salt and flying over the waves is incomparable. Knowing that I answer only to myself, that my responsibilities are to myself and to the people I’ve chosen to sail with alone, that freedom, it’s just addictive. I couldn’t go back to working for someone, to a simple life. I don’t think anyone who’s had a taste of true freedom can.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Alec allowed sounding a tad jealous.

“Spoken like a true Clave official,” he couldn’t help but tease.

“And a Parabatai and an older brother and an heir.” Alec sighed, letting his head rest against the woden mastil. “I’ve had responsibilities towards anything but me for as long as I’ve lived.” He didn’t sound angry or sad, just matter of factly. “I’m kind of grateful to Lydia for that, for giving me an excuse to do what I wanted, to get some power back, even if only in my inexistent romantic life.”

“It must be nice to be surrounded by your friends and family always, though,” admitted Magnus. “After Madzie got sick Cat sent for me. It took three weeks for the message to reach me.” He shook his head. “I’m lucky if I see Ragnor every year.”

“I’ve never been separated from Jace for more than a week,” confided Alec. “I feel lost.”

There was nothing else to add. In fact, Magnus felt that he had already shared too much and, if the way Alec was awkwardly rubbing his hands overs his long, long legs, was anything to go by, he wasn’t the only one. There had to be something about clear, starry nights that compelled people to overshare.

Magnus fixed his eyes on the stars realising something. “It seems it’s already my turn to keep watch.”

“Right,” Alec nodded but made no move to get up.

“Don’t you want to go back to your cabin?”

Alec shook his head, looking reluctantly at Magnus. “Izzy talks in her sleep.”

Magnus snorted. “Well, you let me keep you company on your watch, it’s only fair I let you stay here for a little bit longer.”

When Simon came to take the last watch of the night, Alec was still there.

***

“I swear, Alec, it’s like he thinks we’ll leave him in the next port if he gives us any direction more specific than ‘go north for two days’,” complained Izzy for the tenth time of the week.

Alec rolled his eyes. “I know Iz, you’ve told me, repeatedly.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Izzy turned towards him still frowning. “Am I boring you with all this talk about how our guide is being purposely vague? Maybe you’d rather talk about the reason you’ve been coming to our cabin way past your watch every night for over a week?”

Alec blushed. It was stupid, he wasn’t doing anything wrong. His talks with Magnus were giving him a complete new take on pirates and helping him get a better notion of who Magnus was as a man. Not to mention that he had managed to get several names of Claves officials he should keep his eyes on in the future. So obviously their late night talks were useful. Nothing more. 

Alec sighed. He wasn’t in the business of lying to himself. He never had, not even when he was fourteen and terrified anyone would discover that he had no interest whatsoever towards women in general. He wasn’t going to start now.

His talks with Magnus were useful yes but that wasn’t the reason he stayed there every night. And he suspected it wasn’t the reason Magnus came early claiming to wanting to take a nap, either. 

The truth was, they were interesting.  _ Magnus _ was interesting. Like no one Alec had met before. He felt he understood him perfectly and not at all at the same time. And it should be frustrating, it really should, and yet… 

And yet Alec looked forward to any chance he had of talking to him.

And he had been silent for far too long if Izzy’s knowing smile was anything to go by. He sighed. “I know it’s frustrating but Ragnor doesn’t have any reason to trust us and we don’t have any choice but to follow his directions. It’s the only way we’ll get to Jace.”

Izzy’s smile disappeared. “I know. I just wish I knew how long it will take. I want to bring him back.”

“We will. I promise.” Alec took her hand in his. “And he’s tough, he’ll be fine waiting for us.”

“Yeah, I know,” Izzy nodded. “I just wish I could have been with you on the harbor, maybe then Jace wouldn’t have been taken.”

“Or maybe I would have had to rescue two siblings instead of one.” Alec shook his head. “There was something freaky about Sebastian’s crew. I know it sounds crazy but they didn’t seem to die. Even when they should have. I know it’s hard to believe.”

“Alec, we’re planning for a run in with mermaids, it doesn’t get crazier than that.” Izzy buffed. “And I’d believe anything from you, you know I would.”

Alec smiled at her. “Then believe this, we’ll get Jace back and return home together.”

Izzy smile was small but honest. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter someone makes a guest appearence. As always kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of action, an special guest and some history.

Alec woke up with something pressed against his neck. Something cold and sharp. He resisted his gut reaction to recoil from the blade and instead opened his eyes slowly.

“Good, you’re awake,” a voice said from his side. It appeared to be a woman’s though Alec didn’t try to turn around and check, his eyes were fixed on Izzy and the sword against her neck. “Don’t move or I’ll slit your throat.”

“Charming.” Alec rolled his eyes as dramatically as he could and tried to asses the situation. There were only three people in the room beside himself and Izzy, this shouldn’t be too hard. He shared a look with his sister who smirked at him. “So any special reason you’re on my ship? Beside the stealing and kidnapping, of course.”

“Do we need a reason to sink a Clave’s ship?” the woman replied mockingly. “Isn’t it enough that we enjoy doing it?”

Alec shrugged his shoulders. “I guess everyone needs a hobby. Though maybe you should have chosen a safer one, like fishing sharks for example.”

The three pirates scoffed, their eyes set on Alec, and the blade on his neck retracted a bit when the woman moved to face him. “You think very highly of yourself, don’t you?” she sneered.

“Nah, I think very highly of her.” The pirate holding Izzy barely had time to look down at her before she knocked him out, disarming him on the process. 

Alec didn’t miss a beat, taking the knife from the half turned pirate in front of him. “Piece of advice,” he told her while Izzy took care of the third pirate. “If you are holding someone hostage, make sure to keep your attention to them.” And with that he knocked her out.

“Do we have some rope?” asked Izzy throwing the pirates on Alec’s bed beside the woman.

Alec nodded and they made quick work of tying the unconscious pirates up. “That should keep them here while we find out what the hell is going on.”

They made their way out of the cabin carefully and kneeled behind some barrels to watch over the deck. It was full of pirates. “Who was on last watch?” Alec asked, keeping his furious voice low with difficulty. “How could they have missed this?”

“Simon but I’m not so sure it was his fault.” Izzy frowned, looking very concerned. Which Alec guessed was fair enough because as soon as he got his hands on Simon… He shook his head to stop his murderous train of thought.

“What do you mean?” Alec turned towards her. “The only way they could have gotten close enough without raising any alarms is if he’d fallen asleep.”

“Or if he had already been captured or… killed beforehand.” Her mouth was set on a thin, white line and her expression promised trouble, for who Alec could not guess.

“But that would mean they were already on the ship and we haven’t been to a port since we picked Ragnor up.” Izzy looked at him like he was stupid, raising her eyebrows as high as they could go. It had been almost a decade since he had last seen that expression on his sister’s face, he had almost missed it. “Wait… you don’t think…”

“It makes sense doesn’t it? Why would Magnus involve someone he cares about if not to get something out of it? And Ragnor’s the one that’s been leading us. If he had sent a message to his pirate friends before boarding, they’d know exactly when and where to wait for us.” It did make sense, Alec knew it did. But he just couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t even that it didn’t fit Magnus’ style because it did, it was smart, resourceful and painless enough for everyone involved. And there had been a weird moment when they’d met Ragnor, a moment when Alec knew a coded message had been passed even if he hadn’t been able to decipher it. And yet somehow Alec still trusted Magnus’ word that he would lead him to Edom. “Com’on Alec, it’s the perfect plan!”

“It really is,” a voice behind them made them jump. “Pity we didn’t think about it.”

Ragnor scoffed, looking affronted. “I thought about it, you’re the one who didn’t want any rescue.”

Alec felt himself blush under Magnus’ gaze, feeling somewhat guilty for not having contradicted Izzy. At his side, she seemed almost sheepish. “Sorry Magnus,” she said. “But it was the most likely explanation.”

Magnus acknowledged that with a nod. “On our way here we saw the others, they’re all hostages but unharmed.”

But Ragnor and Magnus were free. 

There was some bruising on Ragnor's hand and a tiny cut on Magnus’ face. Really small signs of struggle but enough to indicate they’d fought their way out of the cabin. Huh. Alec had noticed that beneath their fancy and over the top clothing they both seemed to be fit enough but he was still a bit surprised. Not on Magnus account, of course, you didn’t get arms like those by lazing around, and he didn’t exactly let a sheltered life. But apparently the merchant knew how to fight  too, Alec would do well to keep that in mind.

“More than one prisoner means they can kill one to send a message,” he pointed out forcing himself to stop looking at the tiny cut on Magnus’ cheek.

“And it won’t be long before they realize they’ve only gotten half the crew,” Magnus nodded. “We should hurry and save them before they send us Simon’s head.”

Izzy buffed. “Why do you think they’ll start with Simon?” She asked crossing her arms. “Because he’s the only man they have?”

Alec shook his head. “Rationally Maia would be the way to start,” he pointed out. “She’s clearly the best fighter and she’s also low rank enough that by killing her they aren’t angering the Clave too much nor are they losing a big reward.” Izzy was going to interrupt him but he kept talking, “but Simon’s rambling would make the most cool-headed man lose their patience.”

“I’d kill him first,” Ragnor helpfully offered.

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Okay, let’s plan how to save them, then.”

Magnus shook his head. “We need more information first.”

Alec agreed. “But we should divide in two groups, there aren’t that many hiding places for four in this ship.” He turned towards Izzy but she was frowning.

He wasn’t the only one that noticed her reluctantness. “The lady will probably feel more at ease if Magnus and I separate.” Ragnor smiled mockingly at Magnus. “I’ll take her and you go with Alec, you two seem to enjoy each others company well enough.”

Alec felt his cheeks heat up but nodded. “Let’s go,” he said to Magnus and led him towards the prow while Izzy and Ragnor took to the stern. “Do you know which crew this is?”

Magnus shook his head. “Not yet. Maybe if I can see their ship or their jolly rogers I will, though. Or their captain. Everyone I’ve seen so far is pretty low ranking.”

Alec bit his lip to avoid asking Magnus how he knew that, aware that the answer would probably be an ‘it’s obvious, isn’t it?’. “Maybe if we can approach the rail we’ll have a good look of their ship.”

Magnus frowned, looking at the pretty bare deck. “Don’t know how we’ll get there without being seen.” 

Alec smirked at him. “You were able to infiltrate Alicante, Magnus, are you seriously telling me this is too much of a challenge for you?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “For me? No, piece of cake. But sadly I’m not alone and I don’t think you’ll be able to keep up.”

“Oh? Why don’t we give it a try?” Alec crossed his arms, his mouth twitching into a smile despite himself. “You may find out I’m in far better shape than you imagine.”

Magnus’ eyes swept up and down his body slowly, considering. “I don’t know, Captain Lightwood, I do imagine you to be in quite the spectacular shape.” Alec felt himself blush. “It’s your stealth I am worried about.”

“I spent my formative years helping a stubborn, reckless prince sneak out of the palace, I can be stealthy when I want to.” Alec uncrossed his arms to pass a hand through his hair.

“And I suppose those arms of yours can sustain your weight?” he asked, looking at said arms appreciatively. Alec nodded, shallowing uncomfortably. “Well then, let’s find a loosely tied rope and use it to avoid crossing the deck, shall we?”

When he was a young boy, learning under Hodge side by side Izzy and Jace, he had found himself dragged into using ships as their particular playground often enough. In the rare occasions they were caught, a lecture about how ships were not for climbing, hiding and swinging on ropes was sure to follow. It was ironic, really, that all those things were actually the way to survive a pirate boarding.

He tested the rope on his hand. Yeah, it would do the trick. The difficult part would be the landing. It had to be soundless and precise. There were only some barrels for them to hide behind close enough to the gunwale, so the margin for error was minimal. He threw a sideway look towards Magnus,  _ he  _ wouldn’t have any problem, he thought with a slash of bitterness. He must have been a cat on another life if the way he moved was anything to go by.

“Ready?” Alec was about to nod when some voices coming from his right startled him. He reacted without thinking, graving Magnus and forcing him to lay behind some boxes with him.

He realized his mistake as soon as he touched ground. In this position they were joined together from their toes to their chest with only inches between his faces. They both tried to quiet their breathing, hoping the voices wouldn’t find them, and Alec forced himself to stop counting Magnus’ eyelashes, dragging his eyes away from Magnus’ with difficulty. Why hadn’t he ever notice the specks of green and gold in the brown of his eyes before? Just figures that Magnus would have the more peculiar and beautiful eyes he’d ever seen, it’s not like that didn’t hold true for basically every other part of him.

Because some deity clearly hated Alec, the pirates stopped walking and one of them actually sat on one of the boxes. He sighed soundlessly, cringing when that made his chest press more intensely against Magnus’. He couldn’t think about that. Just like he couldn’t think about how warm Magnus’ body felt against his. Nor could he imagine other situations that could make them press together like this, without the fear of being discovered and killed.

He tried to focus on the voices, trying to learn anything useful and distract himself but it wasn’t of any use. Of course the fucking pirates were exchanging salmon recipes of all things. Why, oh why, did the angel hate him this much? Though to be fair Alec had never thought about using honey and soy to marinate it. He should try that sometime.

The pirate sitting in the box readjusted himself and Magnus’ arm shot out to grab him, instinctively pulling him closer to himself and away from the threat. And now Alec was literally laying on the floor in Magnus’ arms so there was nothing for him to do but to stop breathing altogether.

One advantage this new position had, however, was that Alec was no longer staring at Magnus’ face. Though hiding his face in his neck wasn’t that much of an improvement. Specially when Magnus’ hair was so nice and smooth and smelled so well. Weren’t pirates supposed to be filthy? Why did Magnus smell of sandalwood? Really the more he learned about the man, the more aggravating he found him.

Granted, more aggravating was his own body, though. Why was he blushing? And why was his heart pounding like crazy? At this rate it would be heard not only by Magnus but by the pirates as well. And there was no reason his skin should burn anywhere Magnus touched him, which, by the way, was practically everywhere! He took a deep breath and then had to bite back a curse since inhaling only pressed him harder against Magnus.

Really, he should do like Magnus was doing an remain completely still. Maybe take the opportunity to learn more about the culinary arts while he was at it. He tried with all his might to get his attention back to the pirates, who had now moved to discuss eels, when someone called for them.

Alec and Magnus both held their breath while the sound of footsteps (and fish recipes) got quieter and quieter till it completely disappeared. “That was close,” Magnus mentioned sitting up. 

Alec imitated him and realized his error when he found himself, once again, only inches away from Magnus’ face. “We… We should…”

“We should hurry,” Magnus helped him and, for some reason, there was a smile on his face.

“Right,” Alec said and even to himself he sounded dazed. “That.”

He got up and took several steps away from Magnus breathing heavily. He tested the rope again, to do something other than stare at Magnus. He sighed, climbing the boxes and revising his grip before jumping. The air rushed through his hair and he had to stop himself from screaming in delight like he used to do in his childhood. He landed silently and kneeled beside the barrels grinning despite himself.

He turned his gaze towards Magnus who was watching him amused. He nodded at him and didn’t even try to pretend he wasn’t drinking in Magnus’ elegant arch in the sky. The landing was, as Alec had predicted, flawless and Alec had to close his fist to avoid fixing Magnus’ hair which had untidied during the jump.

Magnus carefully looked over the gunwale and Alec remembered why they had been swinging from one place to another of the ship. “Well, I owe Simon an apology for thinking him useless as a watcher.”

That surprised Alec so he imitated Magnus, looking over at the sea. Or what he had previously thought was the sea. He cursed. Well, this pirates did get points for resourcefulness, painting their ship in its totality of dark, dark blue to avoid it being seen during the night was creative. “No wonder he didn’t see them coming,” he allowed. “Do you know which crew uses this trick?”

“Oh, I do,” Magnus smiled and to Alec’s horror he got up, leaving their hiding place.

Pirates surrounded him in no time and before Alec could even attempt saving him, Magnus rolled his eyes. “Tell Raphael his dad wants to have a word with him, if you please.”

That seemed to shock the pirates, they looked at each other not knowing what to do till one just sighed and left the group, supposedly to find this Raphael. Alec wrecked his head trying to remember everything he had read about Magnus. He knew there wasn’t anything there about him being a father but the name ‘Raphael’ did sound familiar.

A short, angry, though admittedly attractive man, joined the group. He took a look at Magnus and rolled his eyes. “You’re not my father, Bane.”

Magnus put a hand to his heart feigning hurt. “You wound me, Raphael, we may not be related by blood but I took you under my wing when you were just a wee little thing and taught you everything you know.” And that made Alec remember, Raphael Santiago, another highly sought pirate who had been Magnus’ alleged accomplice in half of his early crimes. “Though I admit you did come up with a thing or two on your own, the painting on the ship was a stroke of geniusness, not that I expected anything else from you.”

To Alec’s surprise, Raphael almost seemed pleased by this. He didn’t smile but his face relaxed a bit. “What on earth are you doing on a Clave ship?”

“You say that like it’s the first time you’ve seen me in one,” Magnus retorted.

“It is the first time you aren’t shackled.” Raphael crossed his arms, gesturing to his pirates to leave this to him with his head. 

Magnus sighed. “It’s a long story, better told with a cup of tea, you know how particular Ragnor is about that.” He rolled his eyes. “Take the hostages to the kitchen, will you? And have someone explain loudly the situation from the stern to let the old bugger know.”

“Ragnor is here?” at that Raphael did smile, much to Alec’s astonishment. “What did you drag him into this time?”

There was really too much familiarity between those two, Alec decided. Even if this was a coincidence (and what were the chances?) it didn’t mean Magnus wouldn’t take advantage of it. It would be stupid not too. He clearly trusted this man, and apparently Ragnor did too, there was no reason not to help him steal them blind and leave together. It would be the safest option for Magnus. The best one.

“I’ll explain everything, I promise.” He turned towards where Alec still hid seeming to, finally, remember him. “Oh, let me introduce you two,” he said, blowing any chance Alec had to keep passing unseen. “This is Lord Alexander Lightwood but just call him Alec, he isn’t that bad once you get past the whole Clave aristocracy thing,” he told Raphael who just rolled his eyes tiredly, like he was just resigned at Magnus making life difficult to him. “And this is Raphael Santiago, we’ve known each other forever, he is the Captain of the Night Children,” his voice brimmed with pride but that wasn’t what made Alec freeze.

“The Night Children?” he asked incredulous. They were infamous among the Claves, pirates that usually targeted human traffickers but who also didn’t have any problem going after the Clave. Fast, lethal and always managing to go undetected, though, Alec thought looking at the ship, that explained the last one.

“Is he hard of hearing?” Raphael mocked him. “Com’on let’s go to the kitchen then, I can’t wait to here the story behind this one.”

***

So this was a bit awkward, Magnus allowed. They were all sitting around the kitchen table, Simon, Clary and Maia still tied up and, much to his amusement, Simon gagged, while Ragnor whistled making tea. Meanwhile Raphael and Alec seemed to be competing for the most unimpressed blank face ever. At least Izzy seemed to find the whole thing hilarious. 

“So how have you been?” Ragnor said serving Raphael the first cup. Magnus buffed, he had always been his favourite. “You don’t visit me half as often as I’d like you too.”

And to add insult to the injury, Raphael looked sheepishly at him. “Sorry, Ragnor, I’ll try to visit more.”

At least that made Raphael subordinates inhale sharply in surprise though a look from their Captain was enough to stop them from commenting.

“And me?” Magnus asked teasingly. “You never visit me.”

“That’s because you always get yourself into the most ridiculous situations,” Raphael retorted. “Case in point,” he gestured around.

Ragnor laughed. “He got you there, Magnus,” he commented. “You’re such trouble to be around.” He shook his head fondly.

“Stop ganging up against me in front of other people,” Magnus crossed his arms. He was working hard into appearing mysterious and charming in front of the Clave officials, he didn’t need his friends teasing ruining his image.

“You know we do it with love,” Ragnor soothed, though Raphael’s scoff seemed to indicate his disagreement.

Alexander cleared his throat, clearly annoyed at the whole situation in general and Magnus specifically. “Could you please untie my man and women?” he asked Raphael pointing to the hostages with his head. Magnus didn’t miss the glint in Simon’s and Clary’s eyes at this words, nor Maia straightening up proudly. He smiled, Alexander had no idea how much those three looked up at him.

“No,” Raphael said simply before turning his attention back to Ragnor.

Magnus could literally see steam coming out of Alec’s ears. “Now, now, Raphael, that wasn’t very polite. I raised you better than that.”

He sighed, glaring at him. “Fine,” he gestured at his subordinates to abide. “But the gag stays on.”

“No argument there,” Ragnor and Alec answered as one. Though Alec did turn to look at Simon with a half smile to ensure the boy knew he meant it in jest. Simon took it in stride, shrugging his shoulders, probably just happy to have his hands back.

Raphael turned towards Magnus. “I was promised an explanation,” he prompted, undermining his serious tone by him putting three sugar spoons on his tea. The sweet tooth on this boy, seriously!

“We agreed to take these people to Edom in exchange for my freedom,” he said simply. Drinking his, adequately sugared, tea.

“You can have your freedom right now if you want,” Raphael pointed out. Alexander tensed making Magnus smile, he was actually counting on him taking that offer, wasn’t he?

“But I hear Edom is so beautiful this time of year,” Magnus shrugged. “And really, I deserve a vacation.”

Raphael scoffed at him, turning his gaze towards Ragnor. “You know it’s easier to just go with what he says.” Magnus knew he kept the old cabbage around for a reason, he was well trained after all these years. “Just do me a favour and tell Cat that I’m going home and that I’ll try to stop Magnus from doing anything stupid.”

Raphael nodded. “Anything else?”

Ragnor’s gaze turned calculated and landed on Magnus. “Give her this card,” he handed a clearly coded document to Raphael. “I was going to send it to her in the next port.”

He sighed, turning towards Magnus. “Why is it that no matter how much I climb through the ranks, everytime I meet you I end up as your errand boy again?”

“You were never my errand boy!” Magnus exclaimed indignantly. “You’re just a nice boy who doesn’t mind doing some favours for his family.”

“You’re so lucky I owe you my life.” Raphael shook his head. “So I suppose I’m leaving this ship with nothing to show for it?”

“Sorry,” Magnus said actually meaning it. “We can’t afford to part from any provisions right now, we’re already running low as it is.”

“You can take Simon,” offered Ragnor eagerly. The pirates behind Raphael looked horrified.

“No, they can’t,” Alec crossed his arms, glaring at Ragnor. “I don’t give my crew away, no matter how annoying they are.” And Magnus would need a closer look to be sure, but Simon’s eyes seemed a bit wet. “I brought some rare books from my private collection,” he said sounding reluctant. “They are quite expensive, if you leave without harming anyone, you can take them.”

“They will not harm anyone regardless,” Magnus told him which for some reason made Alec glare at him. “Okay, sorry, those are your books after all.”

Alec nodded, his gaze turning again towards Raphael. “Also I have some information you may find useful,” he looked at Izzy who nodded. 

“There’s a Clave informant who’s decided to use his immunity to kidnap and sell people, we’ve been forbidden to look into it, of course,” she said looking sickened by that, “but we found out that his next shipment should be soon.”

Raphael nodded, surprising Magnus by stopping himself from making any remark regarding the Clave. “We’d welcome that intel.” Izzy smiled at him and lead him out of the kitchen to show him the documents they had on it.

“How do we know this isn’t a trap?” asked a girl who seemed to be Raphael’s second. “Why would you volunteer this information?”

Alec frowned at her. “Because there are lives on the line.”

Magnus looked at him, surprised at his own lack of surprise. Alec Lightwood, a man who had taken the time to tell him his arrest was unfair and that he was working to free him. Of course he recognised the Clave’s faults. Of course he was trying to work to fix them. It was adorable even if pretty useless of him. “Aren’t you afraid of the consequences? You were ordered to stay out of this. And what if that man decides to stop feeding the Clave intel?”

Alec’s frown turned towards him. “What information could be worth enslaving people? The Crown exists to protect the people, if we can’t do that, what’s the point?”

“I’d say the point is to  _ control _ people,” Magnus said. “Tax them and force them to accommodate to the Clave ideals.”

“That assumes that everyone inside the Claves shares the same ideals. We don’t.” And that much Magnus could acknowledge.

Clary cleared her throat. “Maybe you two can continue this another time?” she asked timidly, pointing with her head the audience of Night Children they had attracted. 

“That would probably be for the better,” Magnus agreed.

***

It didn’t take long for Raphael and Isabelle to return. Much to Alec’s amusement, it seemed that she had already managed to win him over. “I got him your books too,” Izzy told him smiling proudly at him for some reason.

“Not a bad collection,” told him Raphael. “It will sell well.”

Alec made a pained grimace but didn’t say anything. 

“Take care of yourself,” Ragnor told Raphael, fixings his coat for him. 

He rolled his eyes. “I always have.”

Magnus nodded. “Yeah, that’s true.” He ruffled his hair much to his annoyance. “But we still worry so send us a letter every now and then, okay? I know you’re a very busy, important pirate but family is important too.”

Raphael sighed. “If it’ll stop you two from nagging me, I’ll even drop by to visit.”

“Atta boy,” Magnus nodded, getting a rude shove from him.

“Let’s go,” Raphael ordered his crew. “Dawn is almost here.”

And as quickly as they had arrived, they left.

It wasn’t until they were again alone in the ship that Simon took out the gag. “So I’m not very good at keeping watch.”

Magnus shook his head. “That wasn’t on you, Simon.”

“Yeah, Raphael spent ages finding the right colour to make his ship almost invisible at night,” Ragnor said proudly. “He fools all but the most experienced sailors.”

Clary took his hand. “Come’n let’s go have breakfast, tea alone doesn’t cut it for me.”

Simon turned his eyes to Alec for some reason and the Captain sighed, “Listen to Fray, Simon, you’ll need your strength for tonight's watch.” He deigned to smile at him and Simon perked up completely, dragging Maia with him and Clary towards the kitchen.

Smiling Izzy took Ragnor to the planning room letting him alone with Magnus again. “I should go to the crow’s nest. It’s not very likely that we’ll have another boarding but better safe than sorry.”

Magnus nodded at him. “I’ll come with you, I could do with a nap.” And that suited Alec just fine, he had questions and it was about time Magnus answered some of them.

He waited just long enough for them both to have taken a sit on the crow’s nest to ask, “Why?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “Should I ask you why what?”

“I’d rather you didn’t play dumb with me,” he answered looking him straight into his eyes.

Magnus nodded. “Fair enough, I didn’t go with Raphael because I meant it when I said I’d take you to Edom.”

Alec scoffed. “That doesn’t tell me anything.”

Magnus looked at him, deep in thought for a minute and Alec waited. He knew Magnus had secrets and he knew he wouldn’t share all of them with him today. But he needed something to let this go and Magnus seemed to sense it. “Have you ever heard Asmodeus’ legend?”

Alec shook his head. “I know what he did and that there was always an aura of mystery around him but the adults didn’t want me hearing fairy tales about an enemy.”

He nodded. “Ragnor told me Edom’s version once,” he shared. Alec wanted to interrupt, tell Magnus that this wasn’t the answers he was asking for but something in the seriousness of Magnus’ voice stopped him. “It is said that a long time ago, Asmodeus made a deal with the devil.” Alec rolled his eyes at that. “The devil offered him power, incredible, immeasurable power, in exchange, Asmodeus offered his soul and all the years he would have lived after reaching his 50’s birthday. Though that wasn’t the only catch.”

“Of course it wasn’t,” said Alec trying to push away the knowledge that Asmodeus had indeed died when he’d reached half a century.

“Every son or daughter he’d ever have would share one of Asmodeus powers and they wouldn’t have to pay any price for it,” continued Magnus.

“What would the devil get out of that?”

“I think it was mostly out of pettiness, so Asmodeus always knew that there were others who had what he had sacrificed so much for without having earned it,” Magnus shrugged his shoulders looking appreciative of the devil. “I don’t know if that’s true but Ragnor did tell me that Asmodeus tested every kid in the island at the age of ten and killed them if they showed a hint of being special.”

“Like what? Superpowers?” Alec laughed shaking his head. “Look all this is all very interesting but I don’t think I’m ready to believe in devils and magic.”

Magnus had a sad smile on his face. “You think I am?” he asked him. “But the fact is that in every registre the Clave has of his fights with Asmodeus, there’s the comment of how fast his pirates healed from even the worst wounds.”

And suddenly Alec understood everything. “Madzie…” he sighed. He hadn’t dared to bring up the subject again, not after how mad Magnus had been the first time, but it hadn’t left his mind. “You think he has an advanced healing technic, something you can use to save her. And you want to search for it.”

Magnus didn’t say anything.

“Magnus…” Alec started as softly as he could. “You are right, there’s probably something like that there but…” he stopped not knowing how to say what he needed to, afraid to hurt Magnus again. “When Jace was taken, we fought Sebastian’s crew and they were stronger and faster than normal. They also didn’t seem to notice their wounds nor die no matter the injury.” He took a deep breath. “Whatever they were on could maybe save Madzie’s body but not her. It would turn her into an empty shell unable to feel anything. I fought those pirates and let me tell you I’d rather die than become what they are. You don’t want that for Madzie.”

“You’re right, that’s not what I want for her.” Magnus agreed with him but he didn’t look resigned or desperate. He was as determined as before, far from giving up. Alec sighed, he had warned him at least. It seemed that the hope for a magical remedy was all that was keeping him going and the last thing Alec wanted was to take that away from him. He thought of Jace and of their little mission and smiled. He was going to a mythical island no one had ever been on to save his brother, he had no place judging Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Raphael has appeared! Ignore me, sorry. Anyway, I hope you liked it and as always please leave kudos and comments if you please, lovely people. Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I was on holidays and without reliable wifi. I hope you like it!

With all the excitement of Raphael’s visit, they had almost forgotten they were nearing the mermaid’s lair, so when Izzy announced that in three days they’d be there Magnus was taken by surprise. It was lucky they had already done all the testing of the ropes before the Night Children boarded them.

Simon, who had been so sceptical at first, was starting to get paler by the minute, alternating between throwing worried glances at the sea and at Alec. And as amusing as his indecision over which on was more terrifying was, it came to the point where Magnus decided to take pity on him. “You don’t have to be so worried, you know.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re a pirate! I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of adventures already, this must be just another day for you.” Simon moved his arms energetically trying to convey the whole situation.

Magnus nodded. “I’ve been through worse, I’ll give you that.” He smiled soothingly at him. “But so have you, if what Alec tells me is true.”

“Me?” his eyes widened comically. “This is the first time I even leave my city.”

Magnus shook his head, amused. “So what? You don’t need to travel to have adventures. You faced Sebastian Morgenstern and his crew, are you really going to be frightened by mere mermaids?”

“Yes, I am,” Simon nodded vigorously. “Call me crazy but I don’t like mythical creatures who lure people to their deaths.”

Much against himself Magnus found he couldn’t suppress a laugh at that. “And yet you decided to come to this mission,” he reminded him. “Alec made sure you had a choice in the matter.”

“Of course I did!” he exclaimed. “I couldn't let Clary and Maia come on their own! They’re my friends, I have to at least try to help them, even if I can’t do much.” He grimaced. “And I suppose Jace and I do have this frenemies vibe going on and I’d be sad to lose him. Though don’t tell him I said that.” 

“Your secret’s safe with me,” he promised. “But really, stop doubting yourself so much, Alec would’ve thrown you out of this ship already if he thought you were completely useless.” Then again he might have decided against it for fear of a mutiny by the female members of the crew, all of which seemed to really care about him, but Magnus decided not to add that. Being in Isabelle Lightwood’s good graces was an advantage in life after all.

“I suppose you’re right,” he said, still sounding pretty unsure.

“I usually am,” Magnus nodded. “And you really have nothing to worry about, we’ve got your back just as you’ve got ours, you heard Alec, ‘we can’t afford to lose anyone’,” he mocked, trying to imitate his voice, causing Simon to giggle. “So you’ve got the Lightwoods on your side, and Clary and Maia. Even Ragnor and I. Do you honestly think that anything, mythical or otherwise, will be able to get through us?”

“No, you’re all way too badass.” Simon shook his head grinning and much to Magnus’ surprise he pulled him into a hug. 

Magnus stood there awkwardly patting Simon’s back till he let go. “This was a one time thing only Lewis,” he warned least he expect it again.

“I know, I know,” Simon nodded sounding far too indulging for Magnus’ comfort. “I should go help Izzy with the ropes.”

And he left walking far lighter than he had in days.

“So the great Captain Bane is a softy,” came a voice from behind.

He turned around to smile at Alec who was leaning on the mastil, arms crossed against his chest, and smirking far too knowingly. “And now that you know I have to kill you, sorry.”

“You must do what you must do,” Alec shrugged easily. “I can’t believe you even let him hug you.”

“Are you jealous, darling? Do you want a hug too?”

“Unlike you, I must protect my reputation as a hardass.” Alec shook his head, eyes shining with mirth.

“Permission to make a joke about you having a tight ass indeed?” Magnus asked sweetly.

“Denied,” Alec said but there was a slight blush on his cheeks. Magnus pouted at him only half jokingly. “They’re all pretty on edge.”

“Well what did you expect? It’s not like we’re going on a vacation.”

Alec nodded. “I guess,” he turned his gaze towards the others who were attempting to follow Izzy’s orders with various degrees of success. “I should have taken into account that this is their first outside mission, hell it’s Clary’s first ever.”

“Careful, Alexander, you almost sound like you care.”

“Never,” he winked at him. “Just trying to see if this will become an actual problem for us as a crew. Is there anything… The Clave isn’t exactly concerned about their soldier's mental health so I don’t know how to put everyone more at ease. Do you have any tricks that worked on your crews?”

Magnus bit his lip to avoid letting a fond smile escape. “Alcohol always helps but it would be ill advised so close to danger,” Alec nodded, looking actually interested in his answer. “We also used to do mock trials where one member was accused of piratery and had to talk their way out of being hanged.”

Alec let out a burst of laughter. “You’re pulling my leg.”

“I absolutely am not. It did wonders to break the tension. We even had prizes for the best arguments. Needless to say, I won them all.” 

“Needless to say,” agreed Alec mockingly. “Well that explains how good pirates usually are at representing themselves in court, they’ve had practice!”

“Not that it usually helps them, the Clave usually decides the punishment before the trial.” 

Alec frowned at that. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Magnus looked at him in surprise. “What? I may’ve been born into it but I’m aware the system’s flawed.”

Magnus snorted “It isn’t flawed. It’s corrupted, from the top to the bottom.” 

“That’s not true,” Alec shook his head. “There are good people, people who want to change things, within the Clave.”

“And they usually get sent to their deaths,” Magnus completed. “Even you, a Lightwood and a Parabatai, have been sent to the most dangerous mission imaginable the moment you stopped being useful.”

“I wasn’t sent anywhere, I chose to go.”

“And I’m sure you didn’t have any encouragement from the court at all.” They stood there, frowning at each other for a beat until Magnus sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I find the way you’re still capable of critical thinking commendable and I admire that you want to change things from within, I just don’t think it’s feasible.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong, won’t I?” And there was something in Alec’s voice that almost, almost, made Magnus want to believe him. “So about these mock trials, how did they work exactly?”

***

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you stand accused of fraternizing with pirates, how do you pledge yourself?” 

Izzy was having way too much fun with this, he decided. “Innocent.” His sister pointedly cleared her throat. “Innocent, your Honor.”

The snickers coming from the audience made Alec reconsider whether this had been a good idea after all.

“Let’s call the first witness then,” Isabelle declared with her most pompous tone. “Simon Lewis, swear on your honor that you’ll only speak the truth.”

Simon made his way to the improvised stand with wobbly legs. “I swear.”

“How long have you been in charge of the last watch of the night?”

“Weeks, almost since this trip began, Your Honor.”

“And who has the watch previous to yours?”

“Magnus Bane,” Simon answered pointing to the man in question who was unconcernedly sipping some tea with Ragnor and Maia.

“Yet he is not the only person that’s usually in the crow’s nest when you start your watch, is he?”

“No, Al… Captain Lightwood is usually there with him.”

Izzy threw Alec a triumphal look that made him sigh. Why had he volunteered as the accused again? Who in their right mind would have agreed to be prosecuted by their too smart and too curious little sister? He dearly hoped that this was over soon.

“What explanation can you give us for that, Captain?”

Well, it was time for some payback. “The person I share a cabin with is unbearable, I usually say she talks in her sleep out of politeness but that’s not accurate, she shouts and growls and on one occasion she actually cackled, I had nightmares for a month.”

At Izzy’s narrowed eyes Alec realized he had made a terrible mistake. “We don’t tolerate perjurers and slanderers in this court, Captain. And we’re well aware of your penchant for lying, after all, you committed your first crime at age twelve.”

“Oh for fuck sake,” Alec was aware he was breaking character but this was more important. “For the last time, I wasn’t the one who stole your candy.”

“And yet you knew which crime I was referring to without me mentioning it, suspicious, is it not?”

“I knew because I’ve spend over a decade being unjustly accused of it!”

“Okay, let’s review the facts,” she started.

Simon awkwardly cleared his throat. “Weren’t we in the middle of something.”

“Shut up,” Alec said at the same time Izzy said, “This is more important.”

Simon raised his hands in surrender.

“So like I was saying,” Izzy glared at Alec. “It was a hot summer day when our mother returned from a trip to a far away land with a very special guest,” she paused dramatically and Alec rolled his eyes, so they were doing this again, at least Clary and Simon seemed entertained. “It was, of course, the prince of said land.”

“He was just the son of an ambassador,” Alec corrected, really next time she told the story it would be an emperor.

Izzy waved her hand in his direction, ignoring his words completely. “The prince was sixteen, charming and beautiful and he could have had any girl he wished for and yet it only took one glance for him to be completely enamoured with me.”

“You were nine,” Alec protested. “And all he said was that you were a cute kid.”

“Of course,” Izzy continued to pretend Alec was mute, “our love was not too be for I was, as I’ve always been, a free spirit and didn’t want to be tied down.”

“So it wasn’t you crying about how he couldn’t leave because you wanted to be his bride?”

“The prince was completely heartbroken by my refusal so when he begged me to accept a token of his love before we parted I was forced to. Denying him could have probed lethal, after all, and I didn’t want to create problems with such a strong ally of the Clave.”

“Oh so now you avoided a war, didn’t you?” Clary and Simon actually shushed him, him! And to add to injury when he looked at Magnus to share an eyeroll, his attention was solely into Izzy who was still building her palace of lies.

“The prince presented me with jewels, clothes and perfumes of immeasurable value but I gently reminded him that I was too young for that kind of gifts so finally decided on a treasure of his homeland, a treat reserved only to their highest priestesses and monarchy.”

“And anyone with spare change,” Alec muttered under his breath getting an elbow into his ribs courtesy of Maia.

“It was a candy of a colour you’ve never seen,”

“Unless you’ve been to any market of the world,”

“And he promised it tasted as sweet as I looked,”

“So I guess it’s a good thing you never actually got around to eat it,”

“I promised to delight myself with it the day of my birthday but alas that day never came.” She glared at Alec her tone getting even more dramatic. “Any tale’s got to have a villain and this one is not the exception. There was someone who was jealous of all the attention the prince was giving to me, someone who had wanted to receive the candy himself, a boy with a rotten heart that took advantage of my innocent trust in him and took away my treasure.”

“I. Did. Not. Steal. It.” Alec declared. “And I wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t that handsome to begin with.”

“You couldn’t string a sentence together in his presence,” Izzy reminded him. “You blushed when he praised your skills in archery.”

“I didn’t blush, it was hot and I was doing exercise. And you were the one that fell down the stairs because you were too distracted by his smile to pay attention.”

“I didn’t fall, Jace pushed me.”

“Jace wasn’t even in our house that day.”

“So you admit you were the only one with the means and opportunity to take my candy?”

“No I don’t, and how do you know someone took it, anyway?” Alec crossed his arms. “Maybe you ate it and forgot about it.”

“That’s happened to me before,” interrupted Simon shyly. “When I eat very fast.”

“Do you want to be declared an accomplice and hanged?” Izzy asked him sweetly.

“No ma’am, I mean Your Honor.”

“That’s called intimidation of a witness and it’s illegal,” Alec pointed out.

“Exactly,” Ragnor nodded. “It gives realism as a Clave trial.”

Izzy nodded. “Anyway, Alec, you’ll hang for it.”

“You can’t decide the outcome midway thought the trial,” Maia pointed out.

“Yes, thank you,” Alec smiled at her, deciding to make sure she had the least time consuming job next time they were on an island. “And anyway I am not on trial for that alleged crime, it can’t have any swell on your decision.”

“Watch me,” Izzy stuck her tongue out.

Alec looked around trying to find other supporters. “I mean, she  _ is  _ the judge,” Clary shrugged her shoulders.

Magnus clapped, “A partial judge, old grudges and a verdict made prior to the trial, really this may be the best mock trial I’ve ever seen, it’s obvious you guys are professionals.”

“Whatever,” Alec frowned. “I’m going to the crow’s nest.”

“Awww,” Izzy mocked. “Are we teasing you too much?”

“Nah but next time I’ll be the judge and I still remember what happened to my first bow,” he warned.

The laughter of his crew followed him as he left and he allowed himself a tiny smile.

It took Magnus less than five minutes to follow him and Alec wished he could say he was surprised.

“I’m terribly heartbroken,” he proclaimed dramatically. “I thought what we have was special but it turns out you blush and stammer around any pretty boy.”

“Not every pretty boy,” Alec corrected and Magnus preened. “Only those that compliment me.”

“How can someone so shallow cause wounds so deep?” he declared dramatically.

Alec laughed. “Oh cut it out, I was twelve and he was my first crush, I haven’t stammered or blushed for anyone else, okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

They shared a smile. “Though I’ll admit I’m curious, did you steal that candy?” Alec looked around suspicious, had Izzy put him up to it? “Com’n, I’ve shared my crimes with you.”

“I’m not stupid enough to believe you’ve shared all of them.”

“Alexander,” Magnus drawled. “Did you or did you not?”

“Oh I definitely did,” he winked at Magnus. “And it was delicious. Serves her right for monopolizing Meliorn’s time.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I was only going to eat one,” Alec admitted. “It was unfair she was the only one to get a gift after all but what can I say, those sweets were oddly addictive.” Alec shrugged unrepentantly. “Now you know my darkest secret.”

“I’ll take it to the grave, I promise,” Magnus put a hand on his heart. “As a guarantee, I’ll tell you that Catarina didn’t lose her diary, I did. I hope you understand I’m trusting you with my life here.”

“Oh I understand, Jace found me trying to read his ‘journal’ once and almost threw me out of a window. I can’t imagine what he’d done if I had stolen it and lost it.” Alec shook his head. “You’re even more reckless than I thought.”

Magnus nodded. “And believe me, Catarina is way scarier than anyone else could ever be. I spent my teenage years hearing my healer slash sister tell me how many ways there were for medicine to turn into poison.” Alec raised his eyebrows at this. “My first years as a pirate weren’t so good and Catarina got pretty sick of having to nurse me back from near death every other day.”

“Oh, she’s one of those people that turn worry into anger, uh? I know the type.” Alec nodded sympathetically.

“Of course you do, there are mirrors in Alicante, are there not?” Magnus snorted.

“Rude,” he protested. “And uncalled for.”

“There, there, darling,” Magnus petted his head mockingly. His hand froze on Alec’s hair when he turned his eyes towards the sea. 

Alec followed his gaze and felt his throat dry. “Is that…”

Magnus nodded wordlessly. 

“How long until they’re within hearing range?” he asked.

“Five hours or so,” answered Magnus with a calculated calm tone. “We should start getting ready.”

He smiled at Alec, walking determinate towards the entrance but Alec caught his arm. “Are you alright?”

He scoffed. “I’m Magnus Bane.”

“I know, and you seem nervous which, honestly, is scaring the crap out of me.” Because yes, to most people Magnus would appear as composed as ever but he was too composed, too guarded, and he hadn’t been like that with Alec for weeks.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not,” Alec insisted. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

He sighed. “You’re not going to let it go, will you?” Alec shook his head. “I told you that I’ve heard them before, haven’t I?”

“Yeah, when your crew tied you to the mastil, right?”

Magnus smiled bitterly. “Right.” He started unbuttoning his shirt, ignoring Alec’s spluttering protests. “Look,” he asked and Alec cursed internally and dragged his eyes from the ceiling to Magus’ naked chest. It took a few seconds for Alec to notice what Magnus was showing him because, damm those abs were definitely something else, how much did Magnus work out anyway?

“Those scars…” he started, he pointed towards his abdomen to specify because it was far from the only set the man had. “Those were left by ropes.”

“Their voices.. they just take over you,” Magnus confided with his voice unwavering. “And you lose all control over your mind and body. All you care about is getting to them even if it means struggling with some ropes until you’re bleeding or going up against a member of your crew you care for. I fought a lot of enemies, Alexander, but few scare me like those creatures do.”

“Understandable,” Alec smiled. “You’re used to rely on yourself after all. Not being able to trust your body must be your worst nightmare.” Magnus grimaced but didn’t contradict him. “But you’re forgetting something, aren’t you?” Alec smile turned a bit bashful. “It’s like you told Simon, we watch over each other. Until we get to Edom, we’re allies and that means that even when you can’t trust yourself, you can trust me.”

Magnus laughed. “I’m not used to trusting Clave officials.”

“And I’m not used to relying on pirates,” Alec shrugged. “But you could have gone with Raphael and you didn’t and I… I believe you’re a good man, piratery and all.” Seeing that he still looked a bit doubtful Alec continued, “Look I need you, without you I can’t get to my brother nor finish my mission so at least believe me smart enough not to lose my best asset, alright?”

“I believe you’ll protect me and Ragnor,” Magnus nodded seriously. “And Maia, Simon and Clary even if they aren’t as useful. You’re a good man, Lightwood, even if your character judging could use some improving.”

And he descended to deck, leaving Alec extremely confused.

***

Alec kept shooting him concerned glances which, Magnus supposed was fair after his early display. Of course that was making Ragnor curious and the last thing Magnus wanted was to share his doubts with him, the cabbage-head hadn’t believed he could pull this off since the beginning.

“Alexander, come tie me up, it’s the opportunity of a lifetime for a young official such as yourself,” he teased, handing him a rope.

As expected he blushed but proceeded to obey anyway. “Sorry,” he apologized while tying his wrist together tightly enough to hurt. 

“Don’t apologize and pull it harder, I’m not a delicate flower.” Really, it was endearing he didn’t want to harm him but this was for his own benefit. “I don’t have to remind you that I make a living out of slipping away from your people right? A halfass knot won’t stop me.”

Alec rolled his eyes but complied, securing him even tighter. “Does this knot meet your standards? I wouldn't want to insult your professional pride.”

“I’ll guess it’ll do,” Magnus returned pompously. “Now the parsley.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec stuffed his ears with the plant. Once in Magnus saw his lips moving, clearly asking Magnus something but he shook his head.

“I can’t hear you,” he said and Alec flinched back, startled. “Oh, sorry, am I yelling?” he asked amused, making no effort to turn down his voice.

Alec nodded, frowning, and turned towards his sister to help her with the ropes.

 

It should be boring, Magnus noted, having to stay sitting in the same place for hours without being able to talk to anyone. And yet, and despite Simon practically vibrating on his side, Magnus was almost finding this whole experience pleasant. Yeah, the ropes were biting into his skin and his ass had gotten numb about half an hour ago so he wasn’t exactly comfortable but being able to watch Alec unperturbed almost made up for it.

Ragnor and Alec had quickly found a rhythm and were having no problem steering the ship on their own. Of course, it had taken Ragnor half a second to command the wheel leaving Alec to do all the running around fixing the ropes business. And Magnus was going to have to find a way to thank him since it gave him ample opportunity to ogle those arms’ muscles working under Alec’s tight, tight shirt. The sigh was almost enough to distract him from the feeling of dread weighing in his stomach and the fact that it was getting heavier by the minute.

‘Ignorance is bliss’

He had always scoffed at anyone saying that, believing them to be cowards willing to be subjugated as long as it meant their measly comforts were secured. And yet here he was, wishing that he had never indulged his curiosity. In this very particular case, not knowing the power those beast yield was, indeed, bliss.

He sighed looking at his other companions. Simon seemed to be trying to entertain himself by marking a rhythm against the floor and he was moving his mouth, humming along Magnus imagined. And if Ragnor’s grimaces were anything to go by, Simon’s ability to carry a tune decreased greatly when he couldn’t hear himself. He gave Alec five minutes before he was fed up with it and made him stop.

On his other side, Clary was looking at the clouds. Magnus studied her for a bit while her eyes darted all across the sky, pausing here and there. Sometimes a tiny smile escaped her and Magnus made a game out of trying to find which cloud had caused that and which form had it reminded her of. He would have to remind himself to ask her later if she remembered any funny clouds, to see if his guesses had been right.

The air started to get colder and Magnus buffed, trust mythical creatures to affect the weather. He hadn’t noticed the cold last time. Then again, he hadn’t noticed anything but his desire to get to them and their promises of illuminated pleasure. Magnus could deal with not having control over his body, he’d had to given all the times he’d been tied up or poisoned, but losing control over his mind? That was the single most terrifying thing he had ever encountered.

He shook his head trying to dislodge this thoughts and stopped abruptly, the last thing he needed was dislodging the parsley. He saw Alec and Ragnor tense at the same time and sat straighter, it had started then. 

Last time Raphael had been with him and he had refused to be tied up or to have his ears covered knowing that those creatures couldn’t offer him anything he was interested in. He had been right, of course, which was why Magnus didn’t fear for Alec and Ragnor right now. Though if Raphael’s description of the voice, ‘shrieks from hell, like a cat being skinned alive’, was to be trusted, they weren’t exactly having a good time. Indeed Alec’s furrow grew with every second and Ragnor was starting to look longingly at the spare parsley. 

And of course there were the rocks.

Because as much as this strait seemed innocuous with its calm waters and wideness the danger lurked, quite literally, under the surface and Ragnor and Alec had to realize crazy maneuver after crazy maneuver to avoid crashing against the multiple reefs and traitors zones of shallow water. It was a good thing they were both professionals. Simon, Clary and even Maia wouldn’t have been able to cross it even without the mermaids and with a map indicating every danger under the water.

On the other hand, Magnus would have managed without so many brusque turns. Really, was it necessary to throw him from side to side when both his hands and feet were tied? He thought not. He’d give them a piece of his mind once this was done.

Like they could hear what Magnus was thinking, Alec and Ragnor made the quickest and most abrupt turn yet making Magnus fall on his side and crash against Simon hitting his head against his shoulder. He cursed internally, wishing he could rub his injured forehead and trying to rearrange himself and his clothes as best as he could while tied up. Alec send him an apologetic glance but Magnus didn’t answer him. He was frozen in place, thinking about how foolish he had been. Why had he covered his ears in the first place? How could he have thought that not answering those beautifuls voices was the right call? He had to get to them. He  _ need  _ to. But he had to be smarter than last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Or the closest thing I've writen to one. So what did you think? Did Izzy find her vocation for law? While Alec ever get a hug? How will Magnus try to escape to get to the mermaids?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec overhears a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the wait. Between holidays and exams season I've hardly had time to breath let alone write but finally I bring you chapter six, I hope you like it!

**** And he had thought Izzy’s singing was bad. 

Alec winced, how could anyone find those voices attractive? They made his skin crawl. At least everything seemed to be going well, no one was fighting to free themselves or jumping into the water, in truth they all seemed bored out of their minds.

Simon was still ‘singing’ completely out of tune and Alec would’ve made him shut up ages ago if it weren’t for his voice offering a nice alternative to the mermaids'. At least he had stopped fidgeting and squirming when Magnus had elbowed him in the ribs.

Magnus had been sleeping for a while now. Or at least he’d been resting his eyes. It’s not like he had anything better to do and it’d probably help him stay awake during their night watch. They’d have to compare notes about the voices, if Magnus was up for it, because there was no way they sounded to Magnus like they did to Alec.

The thought cheered him up a bit and he resumed rearranging the ropes. Not long till this was over now. And then he would be able to go take a nap in his cabin. 

His eyes drifted, again, towards Magnus. He looked peaceful, far more peaceful than all the other times Alec had found him napping in the crowsnest. Maybe having his ears covered helped him sleep better or he wasn’t sleeping deep enough to fall prey to his usual nightmares.

Or most likely, he wasn’t sleep yet. His breath was too controlled, too ‘natural’ and regular. He was probably trying to fall asleep, relaxing his body until he fooled it into a slumber. 

Alec couldn’t help an endeared smile to form on his lips.

“Lightwood,” Ragnor’s voice had him spinning around almost guiltily to face him. “Can you take over the steering? I need a five minutes break and some tea.”

It was clearly not a question but Alec still nodded. “Sure, it seems like we’re past the worst part. I just keep sailing straight right?”

Ragnor nodded and they shared a look, commiserating over the hell they had just gotten out of. The ending of the strait was near and after that they’d just have to sail a couple of hours until they were far enough away the voices didn’t reach them.

Alec relaxed a bit, focusing on the sea in front of him.

***

Ragnor’s obsession for leaf water had finally come in handy, Magnus smiled internally. With him inside getting his fix and Alec with his back turned at him, minding the ship, there was no way anyone would be able to stop him.

He had been trying to work his way around the ropes in his wrists but he hadn’t had any luck yet. Alec knew his knots, he had to give credit where credit was due. But he had been gentler when tying his legs so maybe, maybe, Magnus could get those free. After all, he was perfectly capable of swimming without using his arms.

The trouble was how to get to the ropes in his legs without drawing attention to himself.

He squirmed, drawing Simon’s attention. Magnus raised his eyebrows at him, getting his legs under himself in a kneeling position, and Simon looked away sheepishly. On his other side, Clary didn’t even notice the exchange. This was way too easy.

With both his feet and hands behind his back his problem was solved and he started to pull the ropes discreetly. He had been right, they were far looser. 

Something moved on the corner of his eye and Magnus stilled. Fear floored him, Ragnor knew him too well, if he were to return now he’d figure out what Magnus was doing straight away. He turned his head slowly to check out what had happened and almost let out a buff of laughter. A seagull. 

Good, that meant they still were close enough to land. He’d been anxious at the constant, if slow, decrease of the voices. He wouldn’t have this opportunity again. No, if he didn’t get to them now he’d probably never could and that wasn’t something he wanted to contemplate.

He felt the knot unfurl under his  fingers and had to hide his triumphal smile. That was it then. All that was left was timing his escape.

***

How long did one man need to get a brew?

Alec buffed. He was bored to tears, almost missing the sharp rocks they had left behind. At least with them he had had something to do, this plain sailing on his own only left him with way too much time to think.

He stretched his arms over his head, yawning. After all the anxiousness and preparation for this part of the trip this was being pretty anticlimactic. Not that Alec was complaining of course. Better this than the alternative.

Splash.

Alec froze. He knew the sound of something falling into the water too well and despite the wind and the fucking voices there was no mistaken it. He turned around slowly, knowing perfectly well what he’d see but not wanting to believe it.

Between Simon and Clary there was an empty space, occupied only with untied rope. 

For a second he stood there looking at that space with the same shock that was paralyzing Clary and Simon and then his legs started moving without a conscious thought. He didn’t even realize what he was doing until he felt the coldness of the water hit his face.

He could hear yells from the ship, Ragnor’s mostly, but he paid no mind to them.

Magnus hadn't gotten far but he was advancing fast considering he had both hands tied behind his back. Had this been a fair race Alec didn’t doubt he wouldn’t have stood a chance. Luckily it wasn’t and Alec was closing in on him.

Still it wasn’t fast enough. His jacket was heavy, slowing him down and restricting his movements so Alec took it off, letting it sink without a care. Nothing mattered except getting Magnus safe back on the ship.

How could he had been so blind?

He should have realized something was off with him. He had watched him enough to. 

This was his fault and if anything happened to Magnus, if those damm mermaids got a hold of him, he’d never forgive himself.

But he couldn’t be thinking about this now. He had to get to Magnus before he got into the rift. The mermaids wouldn’t go out on the open sea, at least according to Ragnor, but once they were in their territory they were fair game. And there was no way they could win a fight on the water against them.

One meter more. Alec shook his head, trying to avoid the splashes of water from Magnus’ kicks. Almost there. He reached out to grab him but winced when Magnus kicked him in the shoulder. It must had been accidental because Magnus stilled from a moment, surprised at Alec’s presence behind him and Alec took his chance grabbing him by the ankle and pushing him back into him.

The kick he received in the chin was definitely intentional but it didn’t deter him, managing to hold Magnus against his chest and using his legs to traps Magnus’. “You’ll thank me later,” he buffed into a struggling Magnus’ ears.

He took a moment to thank whatever deity that was listening that Magnus hadn’t managed to untie his hands and risked a glance towards the ship. It was tacking towards them. Holding Magnus still for the ten minutes it took for the ship to reach them was probably the most challenging and tiring experience Alec had ever had to suffer. God, Magnus was full of tricks and if he’d lowered his guard for a second he’d have escaped. 

When Ragnor finally threw a rope at them Alec almost cried in relief. He tightened his legs on Magnus’ and cautiously let his upper body go to free his own hands. Then he quickly tied that rope to Magnus’ waist securely before signalling to Ragnor to pull it. Magnus wriggled and kicked as he was dragged out of the water and into the ship where Ragnor untied him and threw the rope at Alec before sitting over his friend. 

“That should keep him here,” he muttered to himself while trying to stuff his ears with parsil. Magnus’ maniatical shakes of his head made that impossible. “For fuck sake,” he complained. “Alec, can you go to my cabin and bring me a small bottle that I keep beside my bed? It’s red and round.”

Alec nodded, still dripping wet, and sent a reassuring smile towards his sister before doing what he was told. He hurried inside ignoring the wet path he was leaving behind himself and entered Ragnor and Magnus’ cabin. It’s neatness surprised him for some reason but not as much as the estrange guilty feeling that weighed in his stomach. Somehow being in Magnus’ space without being invited felt like a betrayal. He shook his head expelling drops everywhere and approached the bunk beds easily localising the bottle Ragnor had asked for.

He grabbed it and all but run outside where Ragnor was still sitting over Magnus and struggling to keep him from jumping overboard again.

“Open it and make him smell it,” he ordered to Alec trying to keep his head steady. “Hurry up.” The effect of the smell was almost immediate draughting the fight from Magnus’ body who started to relax till he finally succumbed to slumber. Alec made to close the bottle but Ragnor stopped. “Keep it there a while longer, it should have worked already but one never knows with Magnus he could be faking it.”

And indeed, Magnus’ body seemed to tense a bit under Ragnor but, when five or so minutes later, he got up and started to cover his ears and tie his legs, Magnus reminded sleep.

“That’s a fancy trick you’ve got there,” Alec muttered, handling him his bottle back. “Do I want to ask whether this… medicinal remedy is sanctioned by the Clave?”

Ragnor shrugged his shoulders. “Didn’t know the Clave was interested in my sleeping draughts, their only use is to help this old man sleep the whole night in one go,” he lied through his teeth.

“Right,” said Alec amused despite himself. “So Magnus will be out of it till tomorrow then?”

“Nah, probably just a couple of hours, let’s make sure we’re far away from here by then.”

***

_ It was peaceful. A field full of flowers. Green, red, blue and purple all around him in whichever direction he looked. _

_ Ragnor, Cat and Madzie where here with him. Madzie was running around picking flowers while Ragnor braided them into Cat’s hair. Catarina let him, probably too lost in her book to even realize what he was doing. They looked young, younger than they had been in years but that didn’t seem strange to Magnus.  _

_ He sat on the grass, letting his fingers tangle in it and feeling the wind on his face. He had nowhere to go, nothing to worry about. He was home. _

_ As soon as that thought registered, his surroundings began to change. The flowers which had seemed so colorful just a second ago started darkening till all around him he could only see black. He heard Madzie scream but when he turned towards her, he couldn’t see her. Or Ragnor. Or Cat. He was alone. But he knew they were in danger. And then the earth began shaking and he realized that he  _ was _ the danger. _

“Stop that!”  _ Ragnor’s furious voice reached him and Magnus wanted to tell him that he was trying. He wanted to stop, he just didn’t know how.  _ “I mean it, Lightwood, let Magnus go.”

Magnus blinked his eyes open. He was back on the ship, with Alec kneeling beside him looking baffled at Ragnor. 

“You okay?” his friend all but pushed Alec aside, holding his shoulders steady. “I’m sorry, I told him to wake you up but I forgot to warn him against shaking you.”

“It’s alright,” Magnus promised turning towards Alec with a reassuring smile. He was way more worried that he didn’t remember falling asleep.  “What happened?” As soon as the question left his lips his memories came flooding back to him and he paled. “The mermaids…”

“I’m sorry,” said Alexander. “I should've tied your legs tighter. And I should've realized you could hear them.”

Magnus shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault. And if it weren’t for you I’d probably be dead so thank you.”

Alec looked like he wanted to protest but Ragnor spoke first. “The others are taking care of things but I should go help Isabelle with the route, will you be alright if I leave you with him?”

“Alone with my dashing savior?” joked Magnus. “Yes, please.”

Ragnor rolled his eyes but smiled at him before leaving. Not that Magnus paid it much notice, Alec’s light blush was far more interesting than his friend’s back.

“I mean it, you know,” he said softly and far more seriously. “Not many people would have jumped after me to try and save me so thank you.”

“It was nothing,” Alec shrugged his shoulders looking away.

“It was something,” Magnus refuted, his tone letting it clear that he didn’t welcome any arguments on the matter.

Alec looked at him, hesitantly, obviously having something on his mind, so Magnus just raised and eyebrow. “Sorry for shaking you awake. I should have known not to do it.”

“How could you have known? Are Clave officials now required to read minds?”

“No but I saw how you reacted last time I did it, I should have realized, I just thought it was because of the nightmare.”

The last time…? Oh, the first night they had shared the crowsnest, Magnus had almost forgotten that’s how their weird friendship had started. Obviously Alec had not. “Are you always this hard on yourself?”

Alec chuckled. “First born,” he pointed out. “My parents would expect nothing less.”

Magnus wondered if Alec could hear the drop of bitterness laced in his own voice, probably not. “I’m surprised they didn’t name you Atlas,” he said. “You don’t actually have to carry the world on your shoulders, you know?”

“Just the Clave, and the family name, and my siblings,” Alec agreed. “Granted though, the last one is more of a choice than a duty.”

“Isabelle may not have as nice and broad shoulders as you do but she seems pretty capable of carrying herself,” Magnus pointed out kindly. “As for the Clave and the Lightwood name? My advice is to let it crumble.”

Alec laughed at that. “Don’t tempt me.”

They smiled broadly at each other.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec asked softly. “Why you don’t like being shaken awake?”

“Not much to talk about,” Magnus lied. “When I was nine there was an earthquake that destroyed my home. My step father did not survive.” He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said sincerely. “At least you weren’t hurt. What about your mom, did  she…” he trailed of.

Magnus laugh was hollow. “Luckily she was already dead.”  Alec flinched at that, looking guilty at having brought it up and Magnus felt his face soften. “Don’t worry, it’s fine. Ragnor found me after that and gave me a family, a real one, with him and Cat.”

“I’m glad, he’s a good man.” Alec nodded.

“Careful there Alexander, wouldn’t want the Clave know you think so highly of the son of a pirate, would we?” Magnus teased trying to step away of the heaviness of the subject.

“I think they may find worst how highly I think of a pirate,” Alec said softly and looking straight at him. Magnus’ eyes widened and when he tried to reply he found he could not find the words but Alec seemed to understand anyway. “I should go help Izzy, rest as much as you want, Ragnor’s ‘sleep draughts’ seemed potent enough to fell an elephant.”

And before Magnus could find his voice Alec had left.

He shook his head frustrated and amused at the same time and decided to get up. He wasn’t feeling sleepy anymore but he’d suddenly realized he hadn’t eaten in hours and his stomach was growling.

He headed towards the kitchen and wasn’t surprised when he heard voices coming from inside. Simon and Clary were talking in hushed voices, too low for Magnus to understand, but the distress in Clary’s voice carried out perfectly regardless.

“Everything alright?” he asked, making his presence known.

“Shouldn’t we be asking you that?” Clary asked, forcing a smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Simon nodded. “For a second there, we thought you were a goner.”

Magnus chuckled. “I apologize for worrying you. Though for future reference, I can handle far worse.” He smirked at them. “Especially know that I have a Clave official as brave as he is handsome to dive to my rescue.” He had intended it as a joke but his voice came far more sincere than he’d expected.

Simon laughed but Clary pursed her lips, her gaze hardening. “Didn’t you promise to help Maia?” she asked Simon.

“No?” Simon looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened comically. “Oh! Yeah, I have to help her with that thing. A very important thing.”

Magnus nodded at the explanation. “It sound very important.”

“Right.”

He chuckled at Simon’s awkward departure before turning towards Clary. “Next time you can just ask me to speak in private and avoid giving the poor boy heart palpitations.”

“That may be for the better,” Clary nodded sounding extremely fond. “So about Alec,”

“What about him?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“I admit I don’t know him that well but Jace have told me enough to know this isn’t a joke to him.” Clary gestured around.

“This?”

“All this flirting and stuff,”she clarified. “He had a really though time when he came out, you know? And I don’t think he’s ever allowed himself to show interest towards anyone, afraid of theirs or the Clave’s reaction I guess. So if you are doing this to mess with him, please stop. You can find some other way, I’m sure.”

“Why do you think I’m messing with him?” Magnus asked, genuinely curious. “He’s interesting and really easy on the eyes, I can’t imagine I’m the first one to point it out.”

“You have a hidden agenda, I know that, you know that, Ragnor definitely knows that. I’m pretty sure Simon is the only one who doesn’t know it.” Clary raised a hand to stop him from interrupting. “And I guess that’s okay given the circumstance but don’t screw with Alec head. Not like this. Not if you don’t mean it.”

“I mean it,” the words were out of Magnus’ mouth before he had time to process it. “I can’t promise not to hurt him or that this will end up as a happily ever after. Chance is it will end up badly for everyone involved. But flirting with him and spending time with him isn’t part of any nefarious plan.”

Clary looked at him for a solid minute in silence without saying anything before nodding slowly. “Okay, that’s good enough I guess.” Then she smiled genuinely at him. “Sorry about this but I don’t think I could have faced Jace without warning you off from hurting his Parabatai. He’s kind of embarrassingly protective and I think he’s been waiting to give someone a good scare for dating his siblings for years know. But Alec didn’t seem interested in anyone, Max is too young and Izzy is… Izzy.”

Magnus nodded, Isabelle Lightwood definitely had no need for overprotective siblings meddling in her personal life. Magnus almost pitied the bastard that attempted to mess her around. Almost. “Considered me warned then.”

“Good,” she let out a small giggle. “Feel free to tell Alec about this conversation. Tell him it’s payback for all the dirty looks and scalding remarks I had to endure when Jace and I started seeing each other.”

“But that would be admitting to him I’m interested, wouldn’t it?” he asked amused.

“As if you hadn’t made that abundantly clear already.” She rolled her eyes. 

“But not explicitly, biscuit. And considering this is very much a doomed attraction maybe it’s best if it remains unvoiced and unacted upon.” The temptation of giving in grew stronger every day, especially when it seemed that Alec probably felt the same way. But doing so would be unfair to both of them. Better to remain as reluctant friends, it’d be easier to part ways, to do their duties. “We’ll both do our jobs and enjoy the eye candy. Better to not complicate things.”

“If you say so,” Clary said sounding extremely unconvinced. 

“I say so.” 

Neither heard the retreating steps from behind the closed door.

***

Alec had no right to be hurt. He knew that. And he knew Magnus was right. Yet he cursed himself for deciding to take a coffee break in the worst possible moment. He should have never gotten a taste for coffee, then he wouldn’t have had to overhear Magnus entirely too reasonable words.

Also, he cursed Clary. If she hadn’t told Magnus to tell him about this, thus catching Alec’s attention right when he was about to open the kitchen door, he wouldn’t now feel so annoyed. 

Then again, Clary wouldn’t be a problem if Jace hadn’t brought her into their lives. And Clary and Magnus wouldn’t have met if Jace hadn’t gotten himself kidnapped. Actually Jace not having the common sense to avoid captivity was the root of every problem Alec was having right now. And it was the reason Magnus and he were spending so much time together. So yeah everything was Jace’s fault.

Fuck Jace.

The worst part was, he’d already known all of that. He’d known Magnus was attracted to him since the beginning. He’d known that nothing could come from it since even before that.

The man was a pirate for fuck sake! One that had been about to be hung the first time they’d talked. Actually, their first conversation had taken place with them in opposite sides of cell bars. It didn’t get more symbolic than that.

Apparently though, Alec’s brain had needed Magnus to actually say the words before getting that they were on opposite sides, only working together because they shared a common goal. Or not even that, who knew what Magnus’ goal was? There was something more to what he’d been told about Madzie, otherwise Magnus wouldn’t cling to hope of a mythical remedy with awful side effects.

The point was, this, whatever this was, would only last until they found Jace. After that there would be no more late-night conversation, teasing remarks or shared jokes. Because at the end of the day, Magnus was a pirate and he was a Clave official.

“Wow,” Izzy took a step back when she saw his expression. “I haven’t seen you this angry in a while. What have Simon done?”

“Nothing,” Alec grunted. “No one has done anything.”

Izzy nodded slowly. “So why do you look like you want to murder everyone on this ship and then yourself?” She pulled him into the cabin they both shared. “C'mon Alec, talk to me.”

“It really is nothing,” he repeated. His sister poked him in the ribs. “Izzy!”

“Tell me or I’ll tell Magnus every embarrassing story I have of you,” she threatened. Alec flinched at Magnus’ mention. “Is this about Magnus? Has something happened?”

“Nothing can happen, that’s the point.” Alec muttered darkly. 

“Oh, Alec,” and that was pity on his sister’s voice, great. “You could work this out, I’d support you if you wanted…”

“If I wanted what? To renegade of my family, friends, job, life, principles, and everything else for some man I’m attracted to?” Alec shook his head. 

“It’s not just attraction, though, is it?”

“We’re kind of friends,” Alec admitted. 

“You could be more.”

“No, we can’t.” Alec shook his head. “This mission is just screwing with my head. We’re all spending too much time together and the lines are getting blurred but once it’s over, once we have Jace back, we’ll have to go back to the real word. So Magnus and I being friends is already a problem. Having more with him it’s impossible.”

“I thought impossible just meant try harder.”

Alec ignored his sister’s remark. “Actually it's a good thing I had that remainder, Magnus and I, we were getting too close. Intel gathering and alliances are all well and good but I can’t forget who either of us is.”

Izzy sighed. “You could, if only for the duration of this mission,” she was almost pleading him.

Alec smiled at him sadly. “I can’t Izzy, that would only make it harder later.”

To his surprise, Izzy groaned loudly. “This is unfair!” she all but shouted. “You like him, he likes you and you’d be good together. Why does it all have to be so messed up?”

Alec laughed humorlessly. “I have no idea. But hey, at least I’ve got you, eh?”

“Always,” Izzy promised. “And I’ll stand by you no matter what. So this thing with Magnus, just figure out what’s best for you. Forget about me, Max or our parents, okay? We’ll be alright.”

“I know but I can’t chose not to see you lot ever again, no matter how annoying you can get. Nor can I ask you all to go on the run with me for the chance to explore what could happen with a man I find interesting.” Alec shrugged his shoulders. “I like him, of course I do but it’s best if I stop myself here, before becoming too involved with him.”

“If you think you can.” Izzy sounded doubtful. “But don’t stop spending time with him. You’ve said it yourself, the two of you are friends and your conversations are giving you a lot of intel about the Clave corruption. That’s what you and Jace are always talking of fixing right? So you need it. And you enjoy talking to him, don’t deny yourself that, at least.”

Alec nodded. “Okay, I won’t, promise.”

Izzy nodded. “And I promise not to deny myself the pleasure of Meliorn company.” She winked at Alec.

“What?”

“Our next stop will be on Seelies’ territory, Ragnor was a bit worried, apparently he hasn’t heard of anyone who’s visited it, but I told him they are our allies. So in less than a week, we’ll be seeing him again.” She seemed excited and Alec couldn’t help but smile at her.

“You still have a crush on him?” he teased.

“Not really but do you remember the tales he used to tells us about his land? How it was so beautiful and peaceful that no one ever wanted to leave it?” Alec nodded, he’d all but begged his father to let him go there when he was little to no avail. “I can’t wait to see it!”

“Yeah, that’s something to look forward to,” Alec nodded. “Though it will be only a quick stop. Maybe when we come back with Jace we’ll be able to stay for longer.”

Izzy nodded. “And I’ll get to finally try my candy,” she exclaimed gleefully. “I won’t let you stole it this time.”

“I didn’t stole it!”

“You did.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did not.”

“Did to- Dammed Izzy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3b is around the corner!!!!!! Are you as excited as I am? I'll try to get the 7th chapter to you before that though. If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me your thoughts on it or kudos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Meliorn and the Seelie Queen but there's something strange going on in their island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, I kind of got stuck writing this chapter even though it was one I had planned since before I started the fic. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to come cry with me on Tumblr about there not being a new episode this week.

Something was wrong with Alexander, no doubt about it. He’d been off ever since their run in with the mermaids. He had always being quiet and a bit closed off but there had always been a passion lurking just behind the surface, and strength of character palpable in his every movement. Now he was almost subdued. He was still allowing Magnus to keep him company during his watch and staying with him afterwards, but their conversations felt stilted and their debats lacked any spark that they’d previously had.

It was driving Magnus insane.

Had he done something wrong? Why was Alec so off with him and no one else? Well, he also seemed to be snapping at Clary a bit more than usual but he’d also apologised to her after a private, heated conversation with Izzy.

The point was, Magnus didn’t understand what was going on and he was feeling uncharacteristically gloomy.

Surely if he had offended Alec in any way he would have come out and said it, wouldn’t he? He certainly hadn’t minced his words every other time they had a disagreement. And anyway, he didn’t appear to be angry at Magnus. It almost seemed as he’d simply lost interest in him.

But if he had, why was he still spending so much time with him? Why carry on their late night conversations? Yes, he’d been steering them more towards Magnus’s knowledge of the Clave lately but that couldn’t be all, could it? Not when he still listened to Magnus’s unrelated anecdotes without complaining.

Maybe his carefully created invulnerable image had crumbled after he fell victim to the mermaids, disappointing Alec. But no, he had told him he respected him just after the situation, so that couldn’t be it. He’d been fine then, normal. And as much as Magnus was wrecking his brain going over every detail of that interaction, he couldn’t for the life of him figure out where it had gone wrong.

Had it been when Magnus told Alec about his step-father? But he hadn’t said too much, had he? And Alec didn’t seem weird after it. Maybe he’d reflected on it afterwards, but there was nothing Magnus had said that could incriminate him, was there?

“Why don’t you just asks him?” Ragnor’s untimely perceptiveness was as annoying as always.

“Ask who what?” He faked his best confused look. If Ragnor wanted to get on his nerves he was going to get right back on his.

“Have it your way,” Ragnor rolled his eyes. “Just do me a favour and join them in land when we anchor. The last thing I need is you staying on the ship with me and bumming me out.”

“I think Maia’s volunteered for that anyway,” Magnus shrugged his shoulders. “And I’m a prisoner, remember? Alec won’t want me out of his sight.”

“You never know, he might be too busy catching up with Meliorn after all these years,” he teased.

Magnus huffed. “He’d never neglect his duties for something like that.”

He wasn’t jealous, really, he wasn’t. He’d honestly found that childhood crush adorable when Alec had shared it with him. And he knew Alexander was a different person now than he had been all those years ago. Not to mention that he seemed far more amused at Isabelle’s growing enthusiasm then looking forward to seeing the man himself. But yet, Magnus couldn’t shake the thought that Alec had began to act weird after their next stop had been fixed.

“So what do we know about this Seelies Island?” he asked, changing the subject completely.

“Absolutely nothing.”

They shared a look. Between their combined experiences at sea, along with their many, many contacts, it was extremely uncommon for them not to have extensive information regarding any island, so the fact that neither had even heard about it before today was unsettling to say the least.

“They’re Clave allies,” shrugged Ragnor. “And it seems like they keep to themselves.”

Magnus nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess that may be why.”

Ragnor’s expression betrayed that he was as convinced as Magnus. “Just be careful, yeah?”

Magnus smirked at him, “Always am.”

***

Magnus had definitely noticed that something was wrong.

Of course he had, he was as perceptive as he was intelligent and Alec had never been a great actor. He’d kept his promise to Izzy but spending as much time as he was with Magnus was proving challenging. For once, it was far easier for him to spot that something was wrong and probably puzzling that Alec was still around him. And there was always the fact that Alec had to kept reminding himself not to get carried away with Magnus’s stories, mannerisms and overall charismatic personality.

It was hard though, since all Alec wanted was spend as much time as possible listening to Magnus ramble on and on about one or other adventure he’d been in.

Still, at least he could keep himself busy preparing for this latest expedition. It was simple enough, anchor, get provisions, possibly information, and set sail again. They’d probably had to spend a night or so there waiting for everything to be ready, enough time for Izzy to greet Meliorn. Hopefully, this meant Alec had enough time to meet with Meliorn’s  queen and perform all the diplomatic nonsense that would get them into their good graces, and hopefully speed up their preparations.

He didn’t know much about this land, other then they were allies of the Clave and they sometimes traded with them. All he could remember of Meliorn’s explanations was that they were ruled by a monarchy and that it was a peaceful, happy land.

At least, that’s what they wanted people to think. Alec wasn’t stupid enough not to take everything a diplomate said with a grain of salt. He himself has had to sell the Clave as a stable, rightful government to other states to ensure no one thought to attack them, after all. And would probably had to do so again tomorrow if the Seelies caught wind that Jace was missing; there was no telling what they’d do or who would they side with.

After all his conversations with Magnus and the acquired knowledge of how deep the Clave’s corruption ran, singing its praises left Alec with a sour taste in his mouth. He’d never believed the propaganda he was forced to spread, he may not have been as outspoken as his siblings but he wasn’t naive. But having first hand accounts of how much damage it had done was making Alec question a lot of things.

And yes, Alec knew his mother would berate him for taking a pirate on his word but Magnus didn’t have to lie, and he definitely knew way too much about the ins and outs of the Clave for  it to all be an elaborate scheme.

“Land!” Simon yelled. “Finally.”

Alec chuckled, he’d have to give him credit for how well he was taking his first travel by sea.

He turned towards Maia who was looking almost envious. “You sure you want to stay warding the ship?” The girl straightened up and Alec clarified himself quickly, not wanting to offend her. “I know this is your first navy mission, so if you want a day on solid ground I can switch with you. Izzy is as adept at diplomacy as I am, better maybe. And she told me she trusts you to do our provisions.”

Maia’s expression softened a bit. “It’s okay, there’ll be other islands.”

Alec almost frowned, he wanted to insist but he knew that any more and it’d stop being about Maia having a well-earned rest, and it’d start being about avoiding Magnus which he had promised not to do.

“As long as you’re sure,” he nodded instead. “Keep an eye on Ragnor at all times and don’t let him leave the ship.” Maia nodded. “And avoid being seen by the islanders.”

“I thought they were our allies.”

“They are, but that doesn’t mean we should blindly trust them. And having a soldier on the ship they don’t know about is good insurance and hardly an affront to them.”

“There’s more to this, isn’t there?” Maia asked, perceptive as always.

He nodded. “There’s very little information about them in the Clave archives, too little. And Magnus and Ragnor have never heard of them. It’s suspicious.”

“Will it be alright to bring those two with you?” she nodded in the direction of Clary and Simon.

“I really hope so,” Alec sighed. “We can’t offend their Queen by only bringing three of us, so it’s not like we have a choice.”

Maia hummed and Alec wondered, not for the first time, if he was being overly cautious. Isabelle didn’t seem to think anything was wrong and she was usually a good judge of character. Then again, he had seen Magnus and Ragnor warded gazes when discussing this stop.

Well come what may, it was good to know that they had an ace as capable as Maia down their sleeve. Even Izzy agreed.

The anchoring went far better than the last time, and Alec even dared to send a smile in Simon and Clary’s direction. They had been warned against speaking of Maia, Jace, Sebastian, the Clave and in general while on the island and Alec hoped against hope that they’d obey. One of the few things he could remember of the seelies was their fickleness, or what the Clave viewed as such, which could go from ‘they betrayed us once but are too rich/powerful/useful not to forgive them’ to ‘they refused to die for us in this obviously stupid plan we made six thousand years ago’.

Unnervingly, there was already a delegation of islanders waiting for them at the harbour.

“Apologies for not sending word of our arrival,” said Alec to the one that seemed to be the leader of the group. “We’re members of the Clave on an official mission and we’d be thankful for a place to stay the night in, and directions towards where we can buy more provisions.”

“Welcome, Lord Lightwood. The Queen asks that you and your group sleep in her palace tonight,” Alec’s uneasiness at being called by a name he hadn’t introduced himself as only increased at the request. “Follow us, She is waiting.”

“You didn’t use to be so formal, Meliorn,” Izzy slid into Alec’s side while his eyes widened. And yes, now that she’d said it, it seemed obvious that the man was the grown up version of that boy he had once met. His shoulders tensed when he felt more than saw all his companions trying to get a better look.

“Isabelle,” Meliorn smiled at her, his voice losing a bit of the monotony that had colored it before. “It’s been a while.”

“It has,” she agreed. “Now can you please accompany me to the market place while Alec and the others go to the palace?”

“The Queen requested all of you greeted her at your arrival,” he protested.

“I’m sure she’ll understand that we’re a bit short on time and need to get the provisions today while it’s still open so we can sail tomorrow at first light,” she retorted. “After all, while she in her courtesy has invited us all to greet her, it’s Alec who she must be interested in, is it not?”

Meliorn seemed torn and turned towards his fellow soldiers, silently debating with them. “Very well,” he said finally. “I’ll be your escort for the day.”

Alec tensed but didn’t say anything. Izzy could look after herself and the angels help the bastard who tried to hurt her. But still, getting separated from her on a strange island didn’t sit well with him. Then again, Izzy clearly trusted Meliorn and Alec couldn’t remember anything that made him unworthy of it.

He nodded at her and Izzy smirked; she knew that he was concerned and she was silently calling Alec a worrywart in her mind. He reminded himself that he was supposed to be a diplomat and managed to refrain from sticking his tongue out at her.

The walk towards the palace was a short, uneventful one. The streets were full of smiling people going on with their days in a leisurely manner. Their culture seemed to revolve quite heavily around nature, they all wore greenish, soft looking clothes and adorned their hairs with a flower as white as snow. Some children ran towards them with necklaces made of those flowers which they tried to place on the group. Alec had never been so happy about his height. He stood tall, refusing the garlands with a smile and a couple of pleasantries about wanting to look professional when he met with the Queen.

Simon’s neck was already adorned with it and Clary had a girl climbing her back with clear intent, but after seeing Alec they both gave the flowers back and asked the kids to keep it till they were ready to leave the island. The kids looked disappointed and glanced towards the guards who kindly ushered them away.

“Sorry about that,” Meliorn’s second in command apologized. “They’re just excited, we don’t get many visitors.”

“It’s quite alright,” Magnus nodded. His lips were pursed in thought and he looked displeased. He had looked like that since he’d been offered the flowers and had refused to even touch them, even though he’d been nothing but warm and kind to the kids.

“Let’s go,” Alec nodded towards the doors of the palace. “We mustn’t make the Queen wait.”

The palace was rich and decorated similar to the town. Plants, lives ones, filled the inside and climbed the walls to the high ceilings. And everywhere Alec looked there was the white flower blooming and letting go a sweet scent.

The throne was located at the center of an enormous room and seemed to consist of an ancient tree, grown into the form of a seat with years upon years of gentle guiding. On top of the throne sat who Alec could only assume was the Queen.

She looked young, far too young for a monarch but her eyes were older than any other he’d seen.

The guards bowed at her like one. “Lord Alexander Lightwood and his crew your Highness.”

Alec bowed as well, looking sideways to check the other were doing the same. “Your Highness, thank you for welcoming us.”

“Members of the Clave are always welcome into my island but I do prefer when I receive word before spotting the ship,” her voice was as young as her appearance and did not match the cutting edge of her tone.

 

“My deepest apologies. We found ourselves running short of provisions and had to make a stop on our mission, we’ll be out of your way as soon as my crew has rested,” Alec reassured her.

The Queen tooted. “No need to haste, is there? You are all welcome to stay for as long as you like, you’ll find my island is a very welcoming place for all sorts of people,” she smiled sweetly but her gaze was sharp. “I’m sure your sister will attest to that. I’m told she’s in town fetching your provisions.”

“Indeed,” Alec nodded. “Our mission sadly does not allow us to spend too much time resting but we’ll make sure to stop by on our way back.”

The Queen hummed. “And what is this mission you keep talking about which seemingly requires an infamous pirate to tag along?”

Alec sighed, he’d dressed Magnus in low rank official clothes and had made sure he stayed behind him with Simon and Clary but it had seemingly not hid him like he’d hoped. “We were tasked to do some recon into the Morgenstern crew, Magnus is our guide.”

“Interesting that the Crown send the Parabatai into a simple recon mission.” The Queens eyes returned to his and Alec had the sensation that they were boring into his soul. “They must view young Jonathan as quite the threat. Then again, maybe not considering your numbers.” Her gaze swept Clary and Simon looking unimpressed.

“Small numbers are useful in stealth mission,” Alec answer feeling the hairs at the back on his head rise. “And every member off my crew is worth several man, they were each hand chosen carefully.”

The Queen hummed again. “I suppose I can see the merit of having your enemies own sister as your allie.” She nodded at Clary who, to Alec’s relief, only offered a small bow in return. “I am surprised the prince isn’t here though.”

Fuck.

He had to say something fast. Something casual and dismissive. Something that wasn’t entirely a lie since he’d been told this Queen could smell them. He had to speak and do it now and yet his voice refused to come out. He could only hope his expression wasn’t betraying him.

“I’m told Prince Jace is a little tied up at the moment,” Magnus answered coming to the rescue, and Alec would have almost laughed in relief if the image of Jace being tied up and in Sebastian’s mercy didn’t turn his stomach.

“I see,” the Queen looked at Magnus with a strange intensity but seemed to be satisfied with what she found since her lips turned up into a careful smile. “My guards will show you to your rooms. You’re free to roam the palace and the town, ask anyone for directions should you get lost, no one in my island will let you astray. And please, join me for supper, we’ll have a party, it’s not often we have guests from so far away.”

“It will be an honour,” Alec bowed again before ushering the others outside the throne room.

The rooms were nice, spacious, well-lightened and, more importantly, interconnected and they were given privacity to settle down.

“So who’s Jonathan?” Simon asked letting himself fall into one of the very comfortable looking beds.

“My brother,” answered Clary, who was trying to move her own bed closer to Simon’s without damaging the damned flowers which also grew in the room.

“You’ve got another brother?” Simon asked with horror. “Is he evil too?”

“Same brother, different name,” she corrected. “Jonathan is his real name, Sebastian is the one he used when he was trying to get close to me pretending to be someone else. It just stuck I guess.”

“Cool, cool. So only one psychotic family member left, right?” he asked looking hopeful at Clary.

“Right.”

Alec was only half listening to them, looking at the town through the window. “Something is not right,” he mumbled mostly to himself.

“You’ve noticed it too?” asked Magnus.

“Yeah,” Alec nodded. “There’s something going on with this island and its people.”

Simon raised his head looking confused. “What do you mean? Everyone here seems happy and nice.”

“Exactly,” Magnus frowned looking as uneasy as Alec felt. “I’ve been traveling the world since I was a kid and I’ve never seen a city where no one was sad, angry or poor. Something weird is going on here.”

“But it’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Clary crossed her arms looking defiant. “Maybe the government here listens to all his subjects, maybe they make sure everyone is well fed.”

“And maybe they all magically share the same opinion,” Alec rolled his eyes. “No matter how many people you listen too, how hard you try, there will always be unsatisfied people. People who think they’re treated unfairly, people that just want more.”

“Like you would know.” Alec raised his eyebrow at Simon. “Well, the Clave isn’t exactly all ears, is it?”

“Did that Queen look to you like an all ears kind of person?” Alec rebutted.

“Well, no but…” Simon trailed off. “I just think you’re being a bit paranoid, that’s all.”

Magnus chuckled. “He’s a high ranking Clave official and I’ve got one of the biggest bounties the Clave has ever issued, Simon, paranoia is not something we have the luxury of experiencing.”

“Let’s just wait until Izzy gets back,” Clary proposed. “After all, we’ve barely seen a glimpse of the city. I’m sure she’ll have more insight to whether there is a problem.”

Alec nodded but felt dread in his stomach like lead. He shouldn’t have left her on her own, best fighter of her generation or not. It had been stupid, beyond stupid.

“I’m sure Isabelle will be fine,” Magnus said softly sitting by his side. “She’s a fierce one.”

Alec nodded dumbly without looking at him. “Yeah, I’m sure you’re right.”

“Hey,” Magnus rested his hand on his leg. “I mean it, she’ll be fine,” he repeated once he’d caught Alec’s eyes. “Do you want to go look for her?”

Alec nodded. “It’d be good to get a feel of this island and we were given permission to explore.”

“Do we have to?” Simon whined. “I was hoping to take a nap, I haven’t slept in a real bed for ages!”

Alec looked at him, then Clary and finally at Magnus. “It’d be better not to split up.”

“The Queen’s your ally, though,” Magnus mussed. “They should be safe here if they don’t move or touch anything or talk to anyone. And you and I should be enough to find Isabelle and get a grasp on the situation.”

“We won’t move from this room,” Clary promised. “ We won’t do anything or even think anything, I promise.”

Alec nodded. His gaze found a bottle and some bread someone had left by the door and sighed. “Don’t drink that, I don’t know how strong it is and the last thing we need is you showing up at the banquet drunk off your asses.”

Magnus nodded. “It may be for the best that you don’t eat anything either, some cultures find it offensive if you don’t finish your plate completely on celebrations so better save your hunger for latter.”

“Anything else?” asked Clary. “Are we allowed to go to the bathroom?”

Alec and Magnus shared an amused look. “No,” they said together.

“Fine, fine,” Simon nodded. “Now can I please take my nap?”

“Knock yourself out,” Alec nodded and left the room, followed by Magnus.

Magnus suppressed a chuckle and Alec turned to look at him. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Magnus said, still looking like he wanted to laugh. “It’s just.. it’s kind of cute how much you worry about all of them.”

Alec spluttered, hating the heat he could feel on his cheeks. “I don’t worry about them! They are annoying and they’re likely to get killed if I don’t check on them now and again, that’s all.”

Magnus honest to god giggled. “If you say so.”

“I do say so.”

They quickly left the palace and went into the streets, being greeted with more smiling faces and gifts of food, drinks and flowers. They kindly rejected them all and made their way towards less crowded streets.

“Where are we going?” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow. “The markets aren’t usually in the outskirts of the city.”

Alec shook his head. “They aren’t, but it’s where the slums usually are.”

The slums of the city were like so many others Alec had seen with its deteriorating buildings, housing more people than they had been designed for, but for all that the people living there looked poorer than the people in the castle they had the same smile painted on their lips.

“Okay, there’s definitely something weird going on here,” Magnus nodded. “It’s not just their smiles, have you seen their eyes? Everyone in this islands looks a bit out of it. I don’t like it.”

“Me neither, we should get out of here as soon as we can,” Alec said, though he also promised himself that he’d be back soon enough to investigate.

“We should find your sister and go back to keep an eye on Simon and Clary.” Magnus bit his lip. “And we should make sure none of us wander out alone.”

Alec nodded wordlessly, following Magnus when he started making his way back.

They stumbled upon the marketplace, full of too smiling people way too willing to invade their personal space and offer free samples. So after looking around and checking that Izzy wasn’t there, Alec tried to hurry to get away. But everywhere he turned there was another person, inamovible and with their face looking too earnestly inviting.

It was stupid. It was only a crowd of people, for god’s sake! He’d been in way worse situations. But here, in the middle of the crowd with his mother’s voice in his head warning him not to do anything to their allies’ subjects that could be misinterpreted as an attack, his pulse started accelerating. Don’t shove them, he repeated to himself, just slip away, just find a path.

But there wasn’t a path and his breathing was starting to become erratic. His instincts were screaming that there were too many people around, too many strangers, too many possible threats and not enough space to monitor them or, if it came to it, to protect himself.

It was ridiculous, these people that his brain were viewing as threats were peaceful, more than half of them were children and elderly! At worst he’d end up with a garland around his neck and having to sample the local specialities. Maybe he should just do that, maybe if he gave in to their hospitality they’d be satisfied and stop crowning him.

He raised his hand to accept a cake but someone grabbed it mid-movement.

His breathing hitched but it wasn’t because of fear. He knew that hand. Not well, but he’d watched it enough times to recognise it. And it was too strong and too calloused to belong to any of the villages.

He let himself be led by that hand while Magnus politely but firmly opened their way. And Alec felt himself relax when they reached an empty nearby street.

Quickly all his relief turned into shame; he realized that he was still clutching Magnus’ hand.

“Sorry,” he said, burying it in his pocket.

“It’s okay,” Magnus smiled. “Crowds can be overwhelming, specially for city boys.” He added a wink just to make sure Alec knew he was joking.

Alec shook his head. “It wasn’t the crowd, not really.” He carded his fingers through his hair. “One of the few things I remembered about the Seelie Queen is that she takes it very seriously when someone under her protection is harmed, so I couldn’t exactly start shoving people or even risk any accident,” he explained with a grimace. “So I felt trapped and I hate being helpless, not being in control.”

“I’ve noticed,” Magnus teased which caused Alec’s cheeks to burn. “It’s okay, Alexander. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. When I needed help with the mermaids you helped me and now I’ve helped you, so don’t worry.”

“Thanks,” he nodded. “I mean it Magnus, and I’m not only talking about just now, thank you for coming with me.”

“Don’t think for a moment it was only for your benefit, I wanted information on this island and I probably wouldn’t have had free range to explore if I hadn’t gone with you so, again, it’s a tit for a tat.”

Right. They were both getting something out of it, Alec thought bitterly. That was all there was. Because they couldn’t be friends, let alone anything else, and Magnus knew. For a moment he’d forgotten that, he would have to control himself better from now on.

“Right,” he repeated out loud taking a step back from Magnus. “We should get going, Izzy must be back already and I want to hear her thoughts on this place.”

Confusion floored Magnus’ face, only to be quickly replaced with bitter recognition but Alec forced himself to ignore it.

The way back was uncomfortable and silent and seemingly far longer than before, but finally they saw the doors of the palace. Meliorn was standing guard so Alec approached him with a polite smile. “My sister, is she back?”

“She should have joined your other companions in your rooms,” he answered Alec with a polite bow.

And true enough, she was there, animatedly gesticulating while explaining some story or other to Simon and Clary who seemed enthralled.

“Iz,” he said, feeling relief pour out of him.

“Hello big brother,” she smiled at him. “They told me you and Magnus were sightseeing?” She raised her eyebrows looking far too amused.

“We were looking for you, actually,” answered Magnus who had just followed him in and closed the door behind himself. “But I have to say, this is a very interesting place to visit.”

“Isn’t it?” Izzy smile grew. “It’s so beautiful! And have you tried their food? Their liquors aren’t that bad either.”

Alec frowned. Izzy usually had very good instincts, could it be that he and Magnus were being overly cautious? “Well,” he allowed. “Then we should probably take some with us when we leave.”

Isabelle’s smile faded for the first time since she’d been back. “Leave?” she repeated sounding incredulous. “Why would we leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking of posting once every two weeks, anyone has a preference on date? Or is it tuesdays okay? Like always any comments and kudos are more than appreciated as well as any feedback or questions. I'm Airuna in tumblr and if you want maybe I can give you snippeds of the next chapter next week? I've seen other authors do it and it seems fun.


End file.
